Keeper of the Lost Cities Reacts!
by BuddingWriter101
Summary: Love reading reacts? Have loose morals? Then come join Fitz, Dex, Keefe, Biana, Sophie, BW, (Linh and Tam permanently after chapter 46), and occasional guests! Nothing above K , I promise, but fair warned; I'm weird!
1. Computer Maze - With a Special Surprise!

-Computer Maze - With a Special Surprise!

Sophie: *looks at screen and grins evilly* This should be fun!

 **BW (me): *cackles* I KNOW!**

Fitz: What? What are we doing?

Sophie: An online game. It's a maze. Who'd like to go first?

Keefe: *jumps up and down* ME ME ME!

Dex: What? Why do you get to go first?

Fitz: Yeah!

Keefe: 'Cuz I called it.

Dex: That's not fair!

Biana: *rolls eyes* Just let him do it!

Fitz: But-

Sophie: No, no. Keefe, you wanted to do it first, you get to do it first!

Keefe: *pumps fist in air* YES! I knew I liked you for a reason, Foster!

*angry glare from Biana*

Sophie: *still grinning* Alright! So you are going to take that little black thing, the mouse, and you're going to move the little dot on the screen through the maze. You can't touch the sides, or else you lose. You have to get through all three levels.

Keefe: *rolls eyes* That's easy!

Sophie: Oh yeah? Let's see you do it then!

Fitz: Well, elves are a lot smarter than humans, so it might not be much of a challenge…

*angry glare from Sophie*

Fitz: *stares at feet* Sorry.

*Keefe starts the game. Beats first level*  
Keefe: See, Foster? Easy!

Dex: Yeah, that looked like a piece of cookie.

Sophie: *face-palm* You say _cake_ , Dex.

Dex: *blushes* Oh.

*Keefe does second level, on his third*

Keefe: Humph. This is getting harder. *triumphant smile from Sophie* But I'll still win!

*Everyone, except Sophie, crowd around the screen*

Keefe: *beats it* See, I-

*ZOMBIE FACE POPS UP AND SCREAMS*

Keefe, Dex, Biana, and Fitz: AHHHHHHHHHH

Sophie and BW: HAHAHAHA

*Biana starts crying hysterically*

Fitz: WHAT JUST HAPPENED?

Sophie: HAHAHAHA

Keefe: SERIOUSLY FOSTER. NOT COOL.

Sophie: *Trying to breath* Don't *gasp* blame *gasp* me *gasp*

 **BW: *In between laughs* Okay guys! React!**

Dex: Wasn't our screams enough of a reaction for you?

 **BW: Nope!**

Biana: *still teary-eyed* I will never forgive you, Sophie.

Dex: You are _so_ going to get it. I have lots of hair-coloring elixirs…

Fitz: Why? Why do humans even have that?

Keefe: *rocking back and forth in fetal position**he was the closest to the screen* I'm never going first again.


	2. Sophitz

**-Sophitz**

*Dex and Keefe groan**Biana squeals*

Keefe: I think I speak for myself and Techno-nerd when I say… *gags*

Biana: Oh come on! It's perfect! I can see it now! Red rose petals across the aisle, Fitz in a teal suit…*looks over at Sophie, pleading* You have to let me plan your wedding!

Sophie: *face is bright red* Woah! Who said anything about a wedding?

Fitz: *rolls eyes* Yeah, Biana, you're getting way ahead of yourself. *Biana pouts*

Dex: We can't even get our lists yet!

 **BW: Well aren't you all cute!**

Keefe: Well, I'm the cutest, but Foster is a close second…*Sophie blushes deeper, if that's even possible*

 **BW: Come on! I mean, I have a personal favorite, but-**

Keefe: Oh? Do tell.

 **BW: No, this is a KOTLC react. Meaning BW cannot react. Only get the conversation flowing.**

Keefe: You're no fun.

Sophie: Well, er, I mean, I don't know…

Fitz: *smiling* What, am I that hideous?

Sophie: *looks horrified* No! That's not what I meant!

Keefe: So…you think he looks hot?

Sophie: KEEFE!

Keefe: Sorry, sorry. No, wait, not sorry.

Fitz: *movie-star smile* Well, you are most certainly _not_ hideous.

Dex: *gags*


	3. Sodex

-Sodex

Keefe: UGH. And I thought Sophitz was bad.

Dex: *highly offended* Hey!

Fitz: Is Sodex even the actual ship name?

 **BW: Not sure. Let's just work with it.**

Biana: I don't know, I mean, I prefer Sophitz, but Sodex is pretty cute too…

Fitz: No. No it's not.

Dex: HEY!

Sophie: Look, I just don't, um, feel that way. I'm sorry Dex.

Dex: *obviously devastated* Why didn't you say that about Fitz? *Sophie blushes*

Keefe: Foster… **:**

 **BW: No! This is a Sodex react. We did Sophitz. Move along, people!**

Keefe: *pouting* Fine.

Fitz: What about you, Dex?

Dex: Well, uh, I mean, it doesn't matter…

Biana: *smiling warmly* It's okay to admit your feelings Dex.

Keefe: *fake smiling* Yes, we're all here for you.

Dex: *looks at Keefe* I hate you.

Keefe: *happily* And I hate you too!

Dex: *grumbles*

Sophie: Can we be done now? Before this gets bad?

 **BW: Fine. Let more awkwardness COMMENCE!**


	4. Keefe's CRUSH

**-Keefe's CRUSH**

Keefe: *highly confused* What? Why not a ship?

 **Bw: Because I'm TIRED of reading/writing about ships. I want to get to the dirt. About you specifically.**

Fitz: ***** smirking ***** Yeah, let's hear it Keefe. Who makes _your_ heart go pitter-patter?

Keefe: …

 **BW: Oh, and just a side note, any jokes will not be taken seriously. If you joke, we will automatically assume you are hiding something.**

Keefe: …

Dex: *also smirking* Let's hear it Sencen.

Biana: *glaring* Yeah, who do you have a crush on?

*Silence*

Fitz: Sophie, don't you want to get to the bottom of Keefe's innermost thoughts and feelings?

Sophie: *blushing* I can't pester Keefe if I don't want him to pester me.

Dex: Pft. It doesn't matter what we do, he'll be just as annoying.

*Everyone looks at Keefe expectantly*

Keefe: …

 **BW: Our readers are going to get bored…**

Keefe: ***** mumbles *****

Fitz: Hmmm? What was that? I couldn't hear you.

Keefe: *quieter mumble*

Dex: Fine. Don't say. But from now on, you will forever be known as "Turkey"

Sophie: *face-palm* It's _CHICKEN_!

Dex: Oh.

Keefe: It's *mumble*

 **BW: Little more…**

Keefe: OKAY FINE! I HAVE A CRUSH ON FOSTER. HAPPY EVERYONE?

*Sophie blushes and hides in hair**Angry (make that murderous) glares from everyone else*

Keefe: *sarcastically* What, you're not going to tease me?

*Death-by-stare continues*

 **BW: Well…this is awkward. Shall we move on?**

Everyone: YES!


	5. Sophie's Ipod

**Hello people of the FanFiction world! Here's another react! Thanks for your reviews, those who did, I really appreciate the feedback. If you have any other suggestions, or a react you'd like to read, don't hesitate to ask! I have a bunch more that I plan on doing.**

-Sophie's Ipod

Sophie: Don't they already know about my Ipod?

 **BW: Yeah, but have they ever actually reacted to it?**

Sophie: I guess not…

 **BW: I rest my case.**

Keefe: Cool! *rubs hands together and grins* we get to play with Foster's little human-thingy!

Biana: Little human-thingy?

Keefe: Human-thingy, Mepod, what's the difference?

Dex: It's Ipod.

Keefe: Look who's talking. *Dex blushes*

Fitz: Would you two just shut-up and let Sophie show us?

Sophie: Okay, so, I move my finger around on this, and it moves down the screen…

Keefe: What are those buttons?  
Sophie: Just a bunch of different features.

Keefe: What kind of features?

Sophie: I don't know; I don't really use much of it.

Keefe: Why?

Biana: Oh. My. Gosh. Move on, please!

Sophie: Anyway, I go to music, then I can choose which way I want to listen, either from my playlists, different artists, albums, or just each song.

Fitz: Just go to the songs.

Dex: *feeling left out* Can I pick a song?

Sophie: Sure. *hands him the Ipod*

*Violent rock music starts blaring*

All: AHHHHHHH

Fitz: I thought we agreed no more scares!

Sophie: Sorry, sorry! I didn't know it would be so loud! *turns it down*

Biana: *hands over ears* You actually listen to this?

Sophie: *rolls eyes* Yes. It's good music.

Fitz: I guess it's okay, but, even with the sound down, it's still a bit…loud.

Dex: Yeah.

Keefe: *head bobbing to the beat* This is awesome!

Dex: How did I guess you would like this?

Keefe: What can I say? *grabs Ipod* What else can you do on this thing?

*Video of Sophie singing "Call Me Maybe" plays. Everyone snaps to attention*

Keefe: Foster! Is that _you_? *lifts Ipod higher as Sophie tries to grab it*

Sophie: *highly irritated* I used to make YouTube videos. That's one of them.

 **BW: Oh! Great idea for a react!**

*Sophie groans*

Biana: You have a nice voice.

Fitz: Why are you singing about guys with ripped jeans?

Sophie: It's not my song. It's a cover.

Dex: Do you have more?

Sophie: ...

Keefe: *smiling evily* Well…

Sophie: *defeated* Yes.

Keefe: *still holding up Ipod* Hey BW? You think we can do that YouTube react now? I think it's time we learned a little more about Foster.

 **BW: I thought you'd never ask!**


	6. Youtube

**Hello fellow KOTLC fans! TGIF, huh? Sorry this react was so short. Trying to go over the vast and complicated realm of Youtube with 4 annoyingly ignorant elves was a bit overwhelming. Beside, I really love my ending! (And for those of you who don't understand what it is, look it up on youtube. Or if you've ever watched AFV, you've seen people almost pee their pants because of it) More reacts on the way!**

 **-Youtube**

Biana: So, what exactly is YouTube?

Sophie: YouTube is a place where people from all around the world can post their videos.

Dex: Videos where people sing?

Sophie: No, any kind of video. Literally anything.

Keefe: I don't care about other videos. I want to see Foster sing. *glare from Sophie*

Fitz: How about we start with some other video. *grins evilly* For now.

Dex: I guess, but only one or too. I'm too curious! You never told us you sang, Sophie!

Biana: Forget the other videos!

Sophie: Do we have to see my videos?

All: Yes.

Sophie: *stares menacingly. Then gets eerily calm* Okay. But here is one video I'd like to show you first…

*pulls up video. A little music plays, rocking chair rocks back and forth*

Keefe: What in the world is- *Zombie face pops up on screen… again*

All: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH.

*Keefe punches computer*

Sophie: *All have passed out* Ah well. I guess we can't watch any more videos.

 **BW: We should really stop doing that.**

Sophie: They deserved it.


	7. Romeo and Juliet

**I'm baaaack! (did you know that it's grammatically appropriate to write something with 3 exclamation marks and 3 question marks, like this?! That's straight from the mouth of my English teacher! But I wouldn't do that on any papers). Anyway, we're doing Romeo and Juliet today!**

 **-Romeo and Juliet**

*All staring angrily at Sophie*

Sophie: *looks innocent* What?

Keefe: You. Are. So. Dead.

*all nod in agreement*

Sophie: Aw come on! You love me!

Keefe: While that may be true, you will never be forgiven.

 **BW: I know, why don't we do the react?**

Dex: *looks at title* Who's Romeo and Juliet?

Fitz: I think it's a book or movie or something.

Sophie: It's a play written in the 1500s by William Shakespeare. There are a ton of movie and book versions, though.

Biana: What's it about?

Sophie: *grins* It's a love story about Romeo and Juliet. Their families, the Montagues and the Capulets, hate each other, so they must get married in secret.

Biana: *squeals* THAT SOUNDS AWESOME!

Sophie: We are about to watch a 1960s-movie version of the play.

*A little while later*

Fitz: Wait. Romeo is 16. Juliet is 14. They met each other yesterday. Why are they getting married?

Dex: Yeah. That's reaaally weird.

Sophie: *shrugs* They did things differently in the 1500s.

Biana: It's adorable! It's true love! They're meant to be!

Keefe: I don't know about this whole gushy "Romeo and Juliet" stuff, but I love that guy Mercutio. He's got character.

Sophie: And by "character" you mean how he cracks highly inappropriate jokes constantly throughout the play?

Keefe: *grins* Exactly!

*Half-way through. Mercutio dies. Romeo kills Tybalt. Romeo is exiled*

Keefe: NOOOOOOOO!

Biana: What. Just. Happened?!

Dex: That was all Tybalt's fault.

Fitz: No way. That was Romeo's.

Sophie: Please don't get into the whole "whose fault it was" argument.

Dex: But it was defiantly Tybalt's fault.

Fitz: No, it was Romeo's.

 **BW: Moving on…**

*Movie is over*

Biana: *Crying in a corner* Why? Just why?

Dex: That was completely unrealistic.

Fitz: Yeah, just dumb.

Keefe: *very sad* I miss Mercutio.

Sophie: Yeah. Not a happy ending.

Biana: *jumps up, outraged* HOW DARE YOU SPEAK SO RUDELY! THEY WERE IN LOVE! *looks away dreamily* That's what it was all about. Loving someone so much that you would do anything for them. *glances quickly at Keefe*

Keefe: *totally oblivious* Aw. Would you do anything for me, Foster?

*Biana glares*

Sophie: *highly uncomfortable* Keefe, stop making everything weird.

 **BW: You ALL are weird. But that's why we like you guys so much!**


	8. Popcorn

**Who doesn't love popcorn? I mean, there is bad popcorn and good popcorn...but I LOVE POPCORN!**

 **-Popcorn**

Sophie: Okay. We're just doing microwave popcorn. Popcorn at the movies is best, but this'll do.

Keefe: *highly confused* What's that?

Sophie: It's the bag the popcorn kernels are in.

Keefe: No, I mean the microwave.

Sophie: *sigh* It's a machine that uses micro-waves to cook food.

Dex: You mean radiation?

Sophie: Sorta.

Biana: *crinkles nose* Ew.

Sophie: *rolls eyes* It's _fine_. *puts bag in microwave. Pushes buttons* Now we wait.

*The rest watch the bag going around and around*

 **BW: You guys are like cats.**

Fitz: That's highly offensive. We are nothing like- *gets distracted again*

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

All (except Sophie): AHHHHHHH

Sophie: Oh, my gosh guys. All it's doing is telling you it's done. You shouldn't have had your faces so close.

*glare*

Sophie: Whatever. Now we put on salt, and…ta-da! Popcorn!

Fitz: It's uh *cough cough* crunchy *cough cough*

Keefe: Dude, you just choked on it, didn't you?

Fitz: *To busy coughing*

Keefe: *smacking Fitz's back* I personally think it's delicious!

Biana: *puts some in mouth and gags* Uh, yeah! Yum!

Dex: *rolls eyes* You just gagged.

Biana: No, I didn't!

*all look unconvinced*

Biana: Okay, maybe it's not the best…

Dex: Well, I could take it or leave it.

Sophie: *sighs* And by that you mean leave it because you think it's disgusting?

Dex: *blushes* Kinda.

Sophie: Well, I love popcorn. More for me and Keefe!

Keefe: Yay! We can be…are you ready for this, Foster? Popcorn Pals!

*all groan*


	9. Coffee

**I've tried a few sips of coffee, and I personally think it's disgusting. I'm not allowed to drink it anyway. I may be absolutely exhausted in the morning, BUT I WILL SURVIVE! (hopefully...)**

 **-Coffee**

Sophie: No. I simply refuse to do this react with Keefe.

 **BW: We're doing it.**

Sophie: I'M BEGGING YOU. PLEASE NO.

 **BW: No getting out of it! *hands cups of coffee***

Keefe: What's coffee? *sniffs it*

Sophie: *grabs coffee from Keefe* Coffee has caffeine. It wakes up humans when their tired. But for people who are awake and usually have an excess amount of energy, such as Keefe, it makes them hyper.

Dex: Does it taste good?

Sophie: I've never liked it. But to each his own.

Fitz: You know Keefe took a drink from your cup, right Sophie?

Sophie: *sighs*

Biana: This stuff is disgusting.

Dex: *gags* Yeah, it totally is.

Fitz: Not the best…KEEFE!

*everyone turns toward Keefe*

Keefe: OhMyGoshThisStuffIsSoGood. GotAnyMore? IWantMore. WEEEEE *swings from ceiling fan*

Sophie: *face-palm* **I knew this was a bad idea.**


	10. Car

**TGIF everyone! Does anyone else get really sleepy in the car, or is it just me? I just love the Keeper crew. I CANNOT WAIT FOR NOVEMBER FOR NIGHTFALL TO COME OUT. WHYYYYYY! Anyway, here's another react for you. Super bored right now. I've been working on this chapter book (not fan fic) and I'm kind of at a rut right now. (stupid writers block). But, as always, this was tons of fun to do.**

 **-Car**

Sophie: Before you even ask, Keefe, no, you may not drive it.

Keefe: Harsh.

Sophie: *sighs* I'm just trying to prevent disaster before it happens.

Biana: *wrinkles nose* First of all, it smells disgusting.

Fitz: *holds nose with hand* Yeah. I mean, what's all that gross black stuff that's coming out the back?

Dex: *gags* That cannot be good for the environment.

Keefe: *pouts* I wanted it to be blue.

Sophie: Look. Humans don't exactly have giant snakes, lizards, or other creatures to ride around in as they please. And Keefe, we were not able to get a blue car. Suck it up.

Keefe: You're on a roll today, Foster.

Sophie: *rolls eyes* Just get it. Alden is going to drive us, since I'm not legally allowed to drive.

Keefe: Ha! You can't drive either!

Sophie: *glares* Shut up.

*car moves*

Biana: This is boring.

Fitz: Yeah.

Dex: Zzzzzzz…

Keefe: Aw, look! Dexie-poo is sleeping! You know, I might have something in my pocket… *start's rifling through his pockets*

Sophie: DEX! WAKE UP!

Dex: *wakes up startled. Looks around sleepily* Wha- what? What'd I miss?

Keefe: *pouting again* You ruin all the fun, Foster.

Sophie: *sighs* Can we be done with this react?

 **BW: Sure. In the future, please be more interesting.**

Fitz: *glares* We are not here for your amusement. *Sophie whispers in his ear* WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS IS PURPOSELY FOR OTHER PEOPLE'S AMUSEMENT?

 **BW: *face-palm***


	11. Water Balloons

**Alright, here's another react! This idea came from trickster024. And don't worry, trickster024, I'll make sure Keefe makes a pranking appearance soon. :)**

 **Water Balloons (I had to use spell check for balloons. I'm so ashamed)**

Sophie: YES! This should be tons of fun!

Fitz: By tons of fun, you had better not mean another scare.

Keefe: Yeah, or else you're gonna have another "near death" experience.

Dex: She has plenty of those without our help. *all nod in agreement*

Biana: What are water balloons?

Sophie: Um, you know what balloons are, right? They're just balloons filled with water.

Biana: Oh, so like splochers?

Sophie: Exactly.

Dex: Wait, does that mean we have to play with you?

Sophie: *smiles evilly* Yep. *they all back away*

Keefe: No way. I'm not playing with you.

Fitz: Me neither. Not after the whole "incident."

Dex: She got me in the face with pink. PINK!

Biana: *on the verge of tears* Please don't make me do this! If you care about me at all Sophie, you won't play with me!

 **BW: Don't worry! Water balloons are a human thing. That means we play the old fashion way; no telekinesis.**

*everyone but Sophie cheers*

Sophie: But...I have awful coordination!

 **BW: It's okay Sophie; I have towels!**

*each get a water balloon*

Sophie: I am so going to fail...*tries to throw hers at Keefe, it lands 5 feet to the right of him*

*Everyone else aims their water balloons at Sophie*

Keefe: *grim expression* I'm sorry we have to do this Sophie.

Biana: *frowns sympathetically* Just...we're sorry.

Fitz: I'll dry you off as soon as we're done.

Dex: No way! If anyone is going to dry her off, it's going to be me!

*they all throw their water balloons. Each crashes into Sophie, instantly drenching her. They all rush over with towels*

Keefe: That was awesome!

Dex: Wait...why is she smiling like that?

Biana: Yeah...Sophie, are you okay?

Sophie: *smiling evilly* See, guys. You don't fight a war with Sophie Foster. She always wins. *points to the ground, she's standing on a rope. Points above her in a tree where there is a giant pink water balloon*

Keefe: Oh poop.

*Sophie steps off and dives out of the way. The rest of the Keepers are soaked*

Fitz: *sighs* We honestly should have known better.

*everyone else nods*


	12. Minecraft PE

**I just want to say, thank you everybody who loves my reacts! I try my best, and they're a lot of fun to write. trickster024, thanks for the suggestions! I will definitely write some! But I have a few saved that I'm going to be sharing, so you might not see your suggestions for a while. Also, I love Minecraft. Anything Sophie dorks out about, you can bet I dork out about it too. Though, I have yet to read the Hobbit.**

 **-Minecraft: PE version (because that's the only kind I play)**

Sophie: *starts bouncing up and down happily* I LOVE this game! *snatches tablet*

Fitz: Can I try? *Sophie growls* Never mind.

 **BW: It's okay! Mr. Forkel was able to get a tablet for each of you!**

Keefe: Cool! Give one to me!

Biana: What are you supposed to do?

Sophie: *looking up excitedly and talking super-fast* There's tons of stuff! You can play in Creative Mode, where you get all the materials and you can build whatever you want! Then there's Survival Mode, where there's monsters and you have to collect the materials to survive. I love it. I mostly play on Creative Mode, but Survival Mode is fun too- AH ZOMBIE!" *starts pressing buttons furiously*

Biana: Okaaay then.

Sophie: *pouts because she died* I think Dex and Keefe would get the most of this game.

Fitz: *slightly irritated he was left out and got growled at* How come?

Sophie: Dex is a Technopath, and this is a video game *looks to Dex, who is busy creating Redstone machines* Oh, cool! You have to teach me how to build that!

Biana: What about Keefe?

Sophie: Oh, well, Keefe is such an awesome artist, so I figured he would love designing stuff. *Looks to Keefe, who is busy creating a replica of Firefox* Omg! That's awesome!

Keefe: I know. I'm making it.

Biana: Oh look! It's a chicken! *presses button* What? Did I-did I just hurt it?! *presses button. Accidently kills chicken* WHAT JUST HAPPENED?

Sophie: *coughs nervously* Well, erm. You're supposed to, um, kill animals, for, um, meat…it's just part of the game. *Fitz and Biana glare* But you don't have to kill them!

Keefe: *rolls eyes* Knock it off, guys. Don't make Sophie feel bad. It's just a game. Humans are gross and weird, but this is a lot of fun! *continues playing*

*Fitz and Biana mumble sorry*

Sophie: *bright red* It's fine.

Mr. Forkel: Okay, you kids, it's time to give the tablets back.

Keefe: If you want it back, Forkenator, YOU HAVE TO TAKE IT FROM MY COLD, DEAD HANDS! *runs away laughing giddily*

Mr. Forkel: *sigh* Sometimes I really hate him.


	13. Movie Theater

**Saw the movie from this react. Totally cried my eyes out. But it was totally adorable! I couldn't resist putting it in here. This one is going to get a bit intense! Hope you like it!**

 **Also, I'm going to try and start answering reviews, and sorry if me not answering you guys seemed rude. I'm going to start with the newer ones (but thank you thank you thank you everyone who posted the nice and constructive reviews!) This is new, I was nervous. Here we go.**

 **Dust Bunny, I might just do that. That sounds super fun! Well, not for the Keeper crew.**

 **TheBooksAreBetterThanMovies: Just want to start off by saying that you're name is totally true, and basically sums up my frustration for book-based movies. Lol, you should play minecraft. It's fun. Glad you liked the react!**

 **lovelunalovegood: thank you. :) I might do that, but I'm not sure. I don't think I'm entirely comfortable with doing that, but we'll see.**

 **-Movie Theater**

Sophie: *clapping hands* AWESOME! WE'RE GOING TO SEE A MOVIE!

Dex: I've seen movies before.

Sophie: Not at a movie theater!

Keefe: What's different?

Sophie: The screen is super big, the sound is great, you get nice seats, and you can get drinks, popcorn, and candy!

Fitz: What movie are we watching?

Sophie: I dunno. BW

 **BW: *grins evilly* You're going to see "The Space Between Us"!**

Biana: What's that about?

Sophie: I have no idea.

 **BW: You'll just have to wait and see!**

Keefe: *hooks arm with Sophie's* You're sitting next to me! *she looks nervous* And no, you can't get out of it.

After they get the popcorn…

Keefe: *swallows mouth full of popcorn* You were so right, Foster! This is waaaay better than micro-whatever popcorn.

Sophie: *also has her mouth full* Told you!

Dex: *highly irritated* Come on, let's go.

After the movie…

*Sophie and Biana have tears streaming down their cheeks. Fitz and Dex looked disturbed. Keefe is grinning like he won the lottery…if he knew what that was*

Sophie: And when he actually finds that guy…I know! Such a twist! *sniff sniff*

Biana: And they were so in love! He almost died! *cry cry*

*They walk on, leaving the boys*

Dex: *highly annoyed* What are you smiling about?

Keefe: *grins evilly* Well, while Sophie was crying her eyes out about that lame movie, guess who got to comfort her?

Dex: Whatever.

Keefe: What? I'm just stating a fact.

Fitz: *gives his most scary, downright terrifying glare* Shut. Up. Just shut up.

Keefe: *suddenly angry* What's the matter, Vacker?

Fitz: None of your business.

Keefe: It's pretty obvious you both have crushes on Sophie.

Dex: Oh, yeah? Well, you're the "cool, sarcastic" one. Why don't you man up and tell her you have a crush on her, because it's totally obvious that you do!

Fitz: Like he could ever!

*girls come back. Boys are fuming*

Biana: What are you guys doing?

Boys: Sophie! I want to tell you something!

Sophie: *stares at them blankly* Uh…

Boys: Never mind…


	14. Percy Jackson and the Olympians

**...yeah, I love this series. I love all Riordan's books. This series was the second major series I had read, right after Harry Potter. AND IT WAS AWESOME. I'm dorky. Deal with it.**

-Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Sophie: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! How many new books has he come out with? Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard? The Trials of Apollo? OMG OMG OMG OMG.

Keefe: Woah. *clutches stomach* You're so excited it's making me sick. It's times like these I wish I couldn't feel your feelings.

Biana: And why are you totally freaking out?

Sophie: Sorry. I'm a total Percy Jackson fan girl. And I totally love the rest of Riordan's books!

Dex: Why are you this excited about books?

Sophie: *glares* I LOVE reading. Especially fantasy. And these books are about mythology. Percy Jackson is a modern-day demigod! He's the son of the sea god Poseidon! And he's hot! And I just love Riordan's books.

Fitz: I've heard. Many times. At an ultimate high-pitched girl scream.

Biana: That would be a squeal.

Fitz: Whatever.

Keefe: He's hot?

Sophie: *nods head, then smiles dreamily* He's got sea-green eyes, and disheveled black hair, he's tan, he's muscular, and he's good at sword-fighting. *sighs contently* He's also hilarious.

*boys analyze each other*

*all three simultaneously realize that Keefe matches that description the best*

Biana: *before Keefe can speak* Does he have a girlfriend?

Sophie: Yeah. This blond girl with these pretty, gray eyes. Her name is Annabeth, and she's a daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom and warfare.

*all the boys look at Sophie's blond hair and pretty, brown eyes*

Biana: *giggles* Is that why you like him so much? Because you look like Annabeth?

Sophie: *smiles* Naw. I'd like him no matter what.

Biana: Does he kiss good?

Sophie: *giggling too* Annabeth never complained.

Keefe: So, Foster…

Sophie: Yeah? *looks at him with a cute, innocent face*

Keefe: *totally tongue tied* I…uh…

Dex: Hey! So, um, are we actually going to read these books or not?

Fitz: Yeah! Let's get to reading!

After they finish the series…

Biana: You were totally right, Sophie! Percy is AWESOME! *sighs*

Sophie: I told you! What did you think, Dex?

Dex: *shrugs* He was cool. But I really liked those guys from the Hephaestus cabin! They could build anything!

Fitz: Being a son of Zeus would totally be awesome.

Sophie: I've always liked Athena. Being her daughter would be totally amazing.

Biana: Aphrodite! Aphrodite! Aphrodite!

Sophie: What about you, Keefe?

Keefe: *doesn't need to think* Poseidon.

Sophie: *nods* Poseidon is my second favorite god. And you are a lot like Percy. *totally oblivious to what she just implied*

Keefe: Oh? I never noticed. *grins*

*Dex and Fitz look sour. Keefe bursts out laughing*

Sophie: *still totally clueless* What?

Biana: *face palm*


	15. Lava Lamps

**-Lava lamps (suggested by Fangirl)**

Biana: What is that thing? That looks nothing like a lamp.

Dex: And I don't think that humans are technologically advanced enough to create a strong enough material to contain lava, then sell it at cheap prices.

Sophie: It's not actual lava.

Keefe: Then what is it?

Sophie: *starts reciting facts* "A classic lava lamp contains a standard incandescent or halogen lamp which heats a tall (often tapered) glass bottle. A formula from 1968 US patent consisted of water and a transparent, translucent, or opaque mix of mineral oil, paraffin wax, and carbon tetrachloride."

Keefe: *snore*

Fitz: *whispers* Keefe!

Keefe: *startled from sleep* Wha? I'm totally awake!

Biana: In any case, it's pretty. Purple isn't as good as pink, but it will do.

Sophie: *rolls eyes* Anywaaay, we have to leave it plugged in for a few hours.

All: WHAT?

Fitz: What are we supposed to do until then?

 **BW: Entertain yourselves.**

*a few hours later…*

Sophie: Okay, guys! Come and look!

*Biana had been brushing her hair and fixing her makeup. Dex and Keefe had been playing thumb wars, and Fitz was pouting the entire time*

All: Woah.

Sophie: Yeah, they're cool, right? They make really good decorations. *the rest of Keeper crew is staring at it intently* Uh, guys? *they don't answer* Guys!?

 **BW Well, we lost them.**

Sophie: *face palm* This is the microwave all over again.


	16. Deefe

- **Deefe**

 **Suggested by lovelunalovegood, sorry I made you wait so long! I hope this react is what you were hoping for, and it makes up for it. It was a fun! :)**

Dex: This…this is a thing?

Biana: *totally uncomfortable* Apparently.

Keefe: …

Fitz: *trying not to laugh* Come on guys! You can react better than that!

Keefe: …

Fitz: *now laughing hysterically* That's what we get for letting them share each other's air during Neverseen. It had lasting effects.

Keefe: Dude, that's not even funny.

Dex: *completely red* I still have some hair coloring elixirs.

Keefe: Why is this a thing?

Biana: *sighing* Let's just get through the react.

Keefe: HOW?

Fitz: *on the floor laughing so hard*

Keefe: Shut up. I will kill you. Or prank you so hard you wish you were dead.

Fitz: No way! I'm not afraid of you. You are never going to hear the end of this.

Dex: *really angry* You are definitely getting pink hair.

Sophie: You all are making such a big deal out of it.

All: IT IS A BIG DEAL

Sophie: Not really…

Keefe: Oh? So, you want to do a Siana react?

Sophie: *eyes widen* Nope! That's okay!

Biana: KEEFE!

Keefe: What can I say? Misery loves friends.

Sophie: Well, it's misery loves company…*angry glare from Keefe* but misery loves friends totally works too.

Fitz: Can we please stop with these reacts?

 **BW: I dunno. It was pretty funny.**

All: NO MORE!

 **BW: Well…if you say that…I guess we'll just have to wait and see how I feel tomorrow. *grins evilly***

*All run away*


	17. Slides

**-Slides (suggested by Guest)**

 **The ending is a little weird. I'm tired, and I get a bit more obnoxious when I'm tired…so a bit more obnoxious endings to my stories happen! Also, I don't know why a react about slides is so long…Enjoy!**

Sophie: …I have no words.

Keefe: You just said four of them.

Sophie: …

Dex: What's a slide?

Biana: *worried* It's not something bad, is it?

Sophie: No…it's just something so basic that I never thought we'd do a react out of it.

 **BW: I, personally, am happy about this suggestion. It seems like elves react the best over simple human crap.**

All elves (beside Sophie): HEY!

BW: *shrugs*

Fitz: Can we just do it and be done with it?

Sophie: *sighs* Let's go to a park!

 **They go to a park…**

Keefe: That's a slide?

Dex: It's just a slanted piece of plastic…

Biana: Why are we reacting over that?

Sophie: Slides can be fun to go down, you get the rush, like a rollercoaster…and BW, NO, I don't feel like puking.

 **BW: Too late. Already tucked in my brain.**

Sophie: Wonderful. Let's just go down the slide.

*Biana slides, then Dex, then Fitz, then Keefe*

*Sophie has been relaxing on a chair with her eyes closed*

Biana: NO! It's MY turn!

Dex: You went first last time!

Keefe: I had to go last, so it's my turn to go first!

Fitz: WHAT ABOUT ME?

Sophie: *thinks to herself* There goes my peace and quiet. *she walks over to them. Puts her hands on her hips* Okay! What's going on?  
*they all start talking rapidly at once*

Dex: Biana is being a brat!

Biana: Keefe is being a baby!

Keefe: Dex is being pushy!

Fitz: THEY KEEP FORGETING ABOUT ME!

Sophie: Why can't you guys just take turns!

Keefe: We're trying! But they can't understand that I need to go first!

Dex: What makes you so special?

Biana: Uh, have you jerks ever heard of ladies first?

Fitz: DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!

Sophie: For goodness sakes, it's a _slide_!

All: BUT IT'S SO FUN.

 **BW: *comes out from the shadows, slowly clapping***

Sophie: *points accusingly* This is your fault!

 **BW: *grins* Like I said: Elves react best to the stupid human crap. *Laughs crazily and slowly disappears back into the shadows***

All: …

Keefe: You guys want to go get some mallowmelt?

Dex: Sure

Biana: Sounds great.

Sophie: I'm starved.

*they walk on*

Fitz: YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME AGAIN! *runs to catch up with them*


	18. How To Train Your Dragon

**-How to Train Your Dragon**

 **I'm back! Ah, I totally adore this movie. And the second movie. And the tv series. And the Netflix series…*breathing into a paper bag* Okay, better now. Though, I've never read the books…does anyone know if they're good? Hope you enjoy!**

Sophie: I love this movie!

Keefe: Surprise surprise.

Biana: *rolls eyes* Oh. My. Gosh. _Another_ movie?

Sophie: *blushes*It's good!

Keefe: Is it _romantic_?

Sophie: No. I mean, I guess there's a little bit, but-

Keefe: *grabs her arm* Let's go!

Fitz: *grabs Sophie's other arm* No way, Sencen. She's sitting next to _me_ this time. You sit with Biana and Dex.

Keefe: So not fair… *grumbles more but releases Sophie's arm*

Fitz: *smiles* C'mon, Sophie. *pulls her to sit down on the couch*

Sophie: Okay. *Keefe sniffs* Oh jease, Keefe. I'll sit with you next…*sees Dex and Biana glaring at her* Uh, how about after I sit next to Biana and Dex? *They perk up*

Keefe: *pouting* Whatever. Go sit with Wonderboy.

Fitz: Yeah, and you know she'll like it.

Sophie: *rolls eyes* Knock it off! *turns excitedly to the TV* This is one of my favorite movies! I must have watched it like ten times…it's so adorable!

After the movie…

Sophie: *jumps up and dances to the end song* So. Amazingly. AWESOME.

Biana: *in shock* He. He. Lost his leg! HE LOST HIS LEG!?

Keefe: Weird. What'd you think Fitz?

Fitz: *too busy smiling at Sophie's dancing cuteness* What?

Keefe: Never mind. I can see you're too far gone. I bet you didn't even actually watch the movie.

Fitz: *scowls* Whatever. Like you did, either.

Dex: *trying to break the tension* I liked all of his inventions! But I can't believe they actually killed those weird looking dragons at the beginning…

Sophie: *she stopped dancing* That's what it was about. Realizing that they shouldn't kill them. I just love the bond between Hiccup and Toothless. It's so adorable! And then there were these two series on television, Riders of Berk and Defenders of Berk. Then a second movie. Then there was a series on Netflix, Race to the Edge, when Hiccup is 18…

Keefe: *interrupts* You know what I'm starting to realize?

Sophie: What?

Keefe: *grins* You are way dorkier than you let on.

Sophie: *eyes narrow* I never said I wasn't dorky. I mean, I was a child prodigy. Why _wouldn't_ I be dorky?

Keefe: *puts his hands up, still grinning* Hey, I don't have anything against dorks. Dorks are cute.

Sophie: *blushes and hides behind hair* whatever...

Biana: *tries to pull herself together* What's Netflix?

*BW laughs from the shadows*


	19. Netflix

-Netflix

 **Wow, it has been a looooong while since I've updated reacts. Whoops. I've been busy! :'( Okay, anyway, I had to continue this one, and another after that, but I promise to do roller coasters soon. Then maybe Siana. :) Keefe's choice is pretty unoriginal, but I tried.**

Okay, Dex's and Biana's movie choices I had no problem with. Fitz's is okay too, but Keefe's is pretty uncreative. FORGIVE ME!

Sophie: Seriously?

 **BW: YEP!**

Keefe: Come on, get to the part where you start explaining stuff, and I zone out for about half of it.

Sophie: *rolls eyes* You guys know what television is, right? Because I don't want to do a react for that. *everyone nods, Keefe a little late* Good. Netflix is a lot like TV. It has shows and movies that you can watch anytime.

Dex: Is Netflix really necessary when you have TV?

Sophie: Not really.

Fitz: So…why do people have it?

Sophie: Because getting TV channels costs way more than paying $8 a month for Netflix. Also, there are Netflix originals, stuff that you can only watch on Netflix. Like that Dragons: Race to the Edge show I was talking about.

Biana: Makes sense. Can we watch some?

Sophie: Sure *hands them each a tablet* You can also download Netflix. Watch whatever you want, and we'll talk about it afterward.

Keefe: *blinks in confusion* Wait, what are we doing?

Sophie: …

A few hours later…

Sophie: So?

Biana: I watched that really cute show, Cupcake Wars! They made a bunch of pretty, yummy looking cakes.

Sophie: Yeah! I used to watch that with my mom. We loved to guess who would win, and then debate on who had the better cupcakes. What about you Dex?

Dex: I decided to watch that Dragons: Race to the Edge series you were talking about. It was really good! I mean, that flaming sword? AWESOME!

Sophie: I know right! And Snotlout…he's totally hilarious! Fitz?

Fitz: I watched "A Series of Unfortunate Events." I mean, it was very weird, but surprisingly funny, and very interesting.

Sophie: *nods* Yeah, I know what you mean. It has a bunch of different elements. Keefe?

Keefe: *looks up from his tablet* What?

Sophie: Looks over his shoulder. Oh! Lemonade Mouth! That's a great movie!

Keefe: *nods* Yeah, I like the music, and that one girl, the one with the awesome clothes and short hair. She knows how to break the rules. What'd you watch, Foster?

Sophie: Shrek the Musical.

 **BW: *grins***

Sophie: *sigh* Why would I say that?

 **BW: You obviously don't know me very well.**


	20. Rollercoasters

-Rollercoasters

Sophie: Nope. No way. Uh-uh.

Keefe: *pulling her to the roller coaster* Come ooooon. It looks like so much fun! And everyone else wants to try!

Dex: Yeah, why are you the only one afraid? You're the one who's lived in the Forbidden Cities.

Sophie: *hiding behind a bench* I don't like roller coasters.

Biana: *extremely impatient* But you can ride an alicorn?

Sophie: They're two very different things.

Fitz: But Silveny didn't even have a seat belt!

Keefe: This is a lot of unreasonable drama, Foster.

Sophie: Don't care. Not going. Have fun!

Keefe: Nope, you're going. *tries to pull her out. She resists. Scoops her up. She flails*

Sophie: KEEFE! PUT ME DOWN!

Keefe: Shush. You're making a scene. We're supposed to be blending in. But oh, wait, I forgot. You said I'm to hot to blend in, so I guess it doesn't matter.

Fitz: She said we were all hot.

Dex: Yeah!

Biana: *rolls eyes* You guys are so immature.

Sophie: SO NOT THE POINT! JUST PUT ME DOWN!

Dex: *extremely jealous* just put her down. If she doesn't want to go, she doesn't have to.

Fitz: *jealous and remembering carrying Sophie through Foxfire, minus the puke* Yeah, we can still go. We can't force her.

Keefe: She'll have fun, she just doesn't know that yet. *whispers to Sophie* And you can always hold my hand if you're afraid.

Dex: *Overheard whispering* So that's why you want her to go so bad!

Biana: Come on Sophie. Keefe is obviously not going to let up. You can either go on the roller coaster with dignity, or be forced on.

Sophie: *sighs* Okay. *Keefe let's her down. They start walking to the coaster, but she turns and makes a break for it.*

In line later...

Keefe: *tightly holding a pouting Sophie* That was sneaky. Too bad I'm faster than you.

Sophie: Shut up.

On the coaster...

Biana: AHHHHHHHH!

Fitz: AHHHHHHHH!

Dex: *trying not to puke*

Sophie: I HATE YOU KEEFE! *but holding tightly on to his hand*

Keefe: I LOVE YOU TO FOSTER!


	21. Anne with an E

**This idea comes from DutchessOfTheLake. Ikr, this show was amazing. I WANT A SECOND SEASON! I should probably read Anne of Green Gables. Anyone know if its good?**

 **Btw, if you haven't watched the show, you're probably not going to get the react. I'm sorry. Skyskrapers will probably be next in a few days, so please hang on till then.**

 **I also probably spend waaaay to much time looking at KOTLC memes on google and pintrest and then giggling...sad, but it's my life!**

 **-Anne with an "E"**

Sophie: *squealing* This show was amazing!

Fitz: Greaaaat. She's fangirling again.

Keefe: Aw come on! Fosters' adorable when she fangirls!

Dex: More like adorkable! *holds gadget behind his back that makes the "da-dum-dum cymbals" sound*

*silence*

Biana: Anywaaaay, getting back to before Dex made that weird *he blushes* what is the show about?

Sophie: *explains the show on the side because the author is too lazy to try and explain it and just wants to get to the reacting*

Keefe: That sounds seriously messed up.

Sophie: *angry glare* It's just different and unique. Save your opinions for after you watch it.

*they watch it*

Keefe: That was seriously messed up.

Sophie: *all up in his face* IT HAD AN AMAZING MESSAGE ABOUT STAYING TRUE TO YOURSELF AND STAYING STRONG! DON'T JUDGE IT SO HARSHLY!

Keefe: *backing away slowly* Don't kill me. Please.

Sophie: *rolls eyes after calming down and taking a few deep breaths* You know I'd never do that.

Keefe: *winks* Right, because you just love me way to much.

Sophie: *blushes* anyway, what did the rest of you think?

Biana: I thought here whole relationship with that guy was cute. I mean, those annoying girls banned her from talking to him, but he liked her soooo much.

Fitz: It was weird *angry glares from Sophie and Biana* But I still liked it!

Dex: It was good, but what was with that one episode? Where she was freaking out in the middle of the night and talking about dying? Why did she think she was dying?

*everyone turns bright red and looks at their feet*

Dex: *totally confused* What?

*Keefe whispers in his ear*

Dex: *face turns more red than everyone else* I'm just gonna...go over there... *leaps away*


	22. Sophorkle (oh yeah I did)

**If you call me weird, then you're pretty accurate. But it's the weird people that keep life interesting! "We could all use a little more weird in our lives."**

 **Quote of inspiration for this react (so I have some justification): "You're doing that whole staring into each others eyes thing. And it's a lot creepier when it's Sophorkle." -Keefe, Neverseen**

 **(let's pretend this is before...you know who...d-dies.) *cries hysterically***

- **Sophorkle**

*shocked silence*

Sophie: I...I...have no words.

Dex: WHY IS THIS A THING?

 **BW: It's not.**

Fitz: Then why in the world did you think this was a good idea?

 **BW: I prefer to jump in before overthinking. I'll decide whether this was a good idea or not after the react.**

Biana: You have problems.

 **BW: *shrugs***

Keefe: *suspiciously silent*

Dex: Well Keefe? You have anything to say about this?

Keefe: *bursts out laughing* Sophorkle! Priceless!

Fitz: *rolls eyes* Of course _you_ would be laughing about this.

Keefe: Because it's funny!

Sophie: *angry glare* This is your doing, if it wasn't for that stupid quote...

Keefe: *In between laughs* Don't blame that on me! You're the one who was staring into the deep depths of the Forkenator's soul.

Fitz: *gagging* Please shut up.

Biana: *a slight shade of vomit green* Well, I think all of us found the worst ship.

Dex: DON'T SAY THAT WORD! IT SOUNDS EVEN WEIRDER THAT WAY!

Mr. Forkle: *walking casually in to the room* Hey, you kids. I just wanted to check and see what you guys are doing. I haven't been in a react since the minecraft one...

*everyone stares at him**Keefe starts laughing again*

Mr. Forkle: So, what are you kids do- *Notices the react name. Stares at everyone in shock. Runs away screaming*

Biana: Well that was highly coincidental.


	23. Skyscrapers

**Back with another react. I am also in the middle of reading Anne of Green Gabels. Haven't been able to put it down. It's really good, and I definitely recommend it.**

 **And I realize i tend to get a little off topic with my reacts...heh...**

 **-Skyscrapers**

Keefe: *looking up at a large skyscraper with disinterest* Eh.

Sophie: *face turning red* What do you mean "eh"?

Keefe: *shrugs*

Dex: It's a decent sized house.

Sophie: It's not a house.

Biana: *incredulous* What is it then?

Sophie: Some kind of office building. Why would you think it's a house? It's way to big to be one.

Fitz: Uh, have you _seen_ our houses?

Sophie: *under her breath* Elves are so _spoiled_.

Keefe: Aw Foster, I know you don't mean that.

Sophie: _You_ definitely are. You get all crabby when you don't get your way.

Keefe: Oh yeah? Name one time.

Sophie: You literally forced me to go on that stupid roller coaster with you.

Keefe: You loved it, and you know it.

Sophie: And you never stop pestering me to let you in on my plans.

Keefe: That's because Team Foster-Keefe is the best. You know that too. And hey! I said you only had to name one thing!

Sophie: I'm just further proving my point.

Della: *she was chaperoning the trip* As adorable as you two are *cue a round of glares, except for Keefe, who was grinning widely* we really should get on with this.

Sophie: Can we go to the roof?

Della: Sure.

*Get to the top. Sophie sighs and looks out at the city and all the lights twinkle in the darkness*

Sophie: It's so pretty.

Fitz: It is really cool to be up high like this.

Biana: The people are so small!

*Fitz stretches and is about to put his arm around Sophie*

Della: KEEFE! BACK AWAY FROM THE EDGE AND PUT DEX DOWN THIS INSTANT!

Fitz: *later, grumbling to Keefe* You have the worst timing.

Keefe: Ah, but on my end, my timing is awesome. And perfectly planned. And it's not my fault you haven't made a serious move.

Fitz: *extremely irritated* what do you mean by that?

Keefe: *has that "i'm totally planning something" look in his eyes* Nothing. Nothing at all.


	24. Airplane

**(I apologize to holdontoKOTLC. The last react, Skyscrapers, was her idea, and I forgot to give her credit. If I do that to anyone else, it's not personal. I'm naturally a forget full person...)**

 **This react was requested by sophieelisabeth. It's more in a story format then my other reacts, but I hope you enjoy. Also, in case you're a Sophiz shipper and you're worried about all the Sokeefe (since i tend to drift to there), Fitz will be making a comeback!**

-Airplane

*all waiting in line to get on the plane*

Biana: *fidgeting a little* This should be, um, interesting.

Fitz: *Sweating a bit* Yeah...

Dex: *looking very green* I think I'm gonna barf.

Sophie: *smirking* This is payback for the rollercoaster.

Fitz: Keefe was the one who made you go on it!

Sophie: Then it's payback for the water balloons.

Dex: Do you not remember *takes deep breaths to avoid puking* the water balloon you destroyed us with?

Sophie: Okay, yeah, your right. I'm just enjoying this.

Keefe: *with a muffin* Foster *munch munch* I'm so proud! *goes in to hug her*

Fitz: *Pulls Sophie away* You'll get muffin on her.

Sophie: Where did you even get that muffin?

Keefe: There was this store with a bunch of really yummy smelling food, and I _borrowed_ some of that green paper from Dex when they wouldn't charge it to my birth fund.

Sophie: *sighing* Fine, just make sure you finish it before you get on.

Keefe: Gotcha! We're gonna have so much fun sitting next to each other, Foster!

Fitz: Woah, woah. What makes you think you're the one sitting next to her?

Biana: *sees an argument coming on. Grabs Dex's hand* C'mon Dex. You're sitting next to me.

Dex: *blushing* Oh, um, okay.

Keefe: *smiling misheviously* Well, it's not as if we really have a choice...

Fitz: What are you talking about?

Keefe: Well, look...*pulls out his ticket and snatches Sophie's* Humans do this thing called assigned seating. It looks like me and Foster are sitting next to each other in the front of the plane. *shoves the tickets in Fitz's face* See? Where are you sitting? *looks at Fitz's ticket* Ooo, too bad. You're alllll the way in the back.

Fitz: _What?_

Sophie: It's fine, Fitz. We're flying to Paris for the next react, and we'll be able to all hang out then. *goes to board*

Fitz: *hissing to Keefe* _You_ _planned_ _this_.

Keefe: *blinking eyes innocently* I have no idea what you're talking about. *face suddenly gets dark* Besides, I'm just making my move, since _you_ haven't yet. So see you in Paris!

*on the plane*

Keefe: *has the window seat and is bouncing up and down* This is so cool, Foster! Don't you think so? Huh, Foster? Huh? What do you think? FOSTER!

Sophie: *rubbing her temples and trying to keep her voice even* Would you please calm down? Why are you so hyper right now?

Keefe: *smirks* Empath, remember? You may be trying to hide it, but I can tell you're really happy. *winks* Combine that with my own excitement, and I have a really hard time controlling myself.

Sophie: *blushing* I'm not _that_ excited.

Keefe: Riiiiight.

Sophie: *smiling slightly* I guess it just reminds me of riding a plane with my family, when we went to Disney World.

Keefe: *suddenly serious* You must really miss them, your human family.

Sophie: *wiping a few tears from her eyes* I do.

Keefe: *leans in closer* Foster...

Fitz: *diving to their feet. THERE IT IS!

Sophie: *jumping away from Keefe* Fitz...hi...

Keefe: *gritting his teeth* Yes, hi. What are you _doing_?

Fitz: *grinning* Looking for my paper clip! I found it.

Keefe: *face has gone a little purple* Your paper clip?

Fitz: Yup! Perfect timing too. The flight attendant said we'll be landing soon.

Keefe: *wants very much to smack Fitz* Yes. How great. L

Fitz: *nods* Well, I better be off! See you guys in a few!

Later...

 **BW: *wearing sunglasses and a beret* Well, what did you guys think?**

Biana: It wasn't as bad as I thought. It actually got a little boring. Although Dex was in the bathroom for most of the trip...

Dex: *still a little green* Yeah...my stomach was not happy.

Sophie: It was okay. It reminded me a lot of my old family. Fitz? Keefe?

Fitz: *charming smile* It was wonderful!

Keefe: *sulking in a corner*

Biana: *in denial* I'm sure that won't cause any drama later on!

 **BW: Hahahaha! You wish.**


	25. Chocolate

-Chocolate

 **Yes, it's been a long time. I don't know how many of you like my reacts (I'm hoping a few). So if you've noticed I haven't been on in a while, I'm super sorry. But anyway, here is some Sophitz action for all of you, like I promised. But don't expect that much more. ;)**

 **I also would like more requests for reacts!**

 **Nightfall Talk: So, I just gotta talk about Nightfall. OMG. THAT BOOK WAS INSANE! I just...I can't...oh ma gosh. And I'm sorry, but it seems like there was A LOT of Keefoster action (jk, not sorry. XD). And Tam was extra-adorably awesome in this one "When I annoy, I annoy hard." That line gets me every time. AND KEEFE PAINTED SOPHIE THOSE BEAUTIFUL PAINTINGS! I'm sorry all you Sophitz shippers, but it just seems like Keefe and Sophie get each other the most. But that's just my fangirl bias. Send me your thoughts, if you like. My friend hasn't finished reading it yet, so I'm all alone here with my post-book feelings. XD**

Sophie: Uh, Fitz?

Fitz: *grinning so wide it's a little creepy* Yeah?

Sophie: ...where is everyone else? *they are sitting in a little cafe. The walls are bright pink and decorated with hearts. Everything in the story is either white, pink, red, or purple. A counter has all kinds of different chocolate treats*

Fitz: They, uh, said they were going to meet up later?

Sophie: Why was that a question?

Fitz: Um, uh, hey look at all that stuff! I've never tried any!

Sophie: *successfully distracted** looks at Fitz in amazement* You've never tried chocolate?

Fitz: *looks a little relieved* Nope!

Sophie: But you've been in the Forbidden Cities a bunch of times!

Fitz: Yeah, looking for you. It was interesting, but I didn't spend all that much time sightseeing, especially since I had school and stuff. And, I, erm, *looks a little embarrassed* didn't really care that much about the human world then...but that's not how I'm like now!

Sophie: *laughs* I know Fitz, I get it. Do you want to get some chocolate?

Fitz: *flashes his movie-star smile* Sure! Let's go pick some out!

*they walk over the counter*

Sophie: *her face almost squished on the glass* Oooo! That one looks really good! The pink one with the sprinkles!

Fitz: *totally distracted by Sophie's cuteness* Huh? I'm sorry, what did you say?

Sophie: *laughs* Oh jease, Fitz, just pick something.

Fitz: I don't know what to choose! This is my first time eating chocolate! I have to make it count, right?

Sophie: This stuff is legit Fitz. I don't really think you can go wrong with anything you pick.

Fitz: Then you pick for me.

Sophie: *face has gone a little pink* Are you sure?

Fitz: *nods* Yup!

Sophie: *nervously picks a little heart shaped chocolate with carmel drizzeled on top and rainbow sprinkles**picks the one she saw earlier for herself**goes to the table with the chocolates, where Fitz is waiting* So, here you are! I hope you like it! *nervously watches him eat*

Fitz: *looks at his chocolate**smiles wider* Wow, this looks really yummy! *takes a bite**his eyes widen*

Sophie: See, I told you it was-

Fitz: *gobbles up the rest in one bite*

Sophie: Uh, Fitz? Are you-

Fitz: *licks his lips and then all his fingers*

Sophie: *extremely worried* Fitz? Fitz?!

Fitz: *with a crazed light in his eye* More...more...*looks hungrily toward the counter*

Sophie: Fitz, wait, what are you doing?

Fitz: *begins stalking toward the counter*

Sophie: FITZ!

Fitz: *is about to jump the cashier*

Keefe: Alright there, that's enough! *grabs Fitz's shoulders and starts to leave, but steals an abandoned candy on a table* Oh, that is good. C'mon Sophie.

Sophie: *extremely worried* Is he okay?

Keefe: Fitz? *slaps Fitz a few times* You okay dude?

Fitz: *comes out of it with a daze* Wha-what happened?

Keefe: *grinning* You tried chocolate and you totally went insane! It was awesome!

Sophie: It was _not_ awesome!

Fitz: I'm not feeling so- *bends over a trash can and hurls*

Sophie: Fitz? Fitz? Are you okay?!

Keefe: *grabbing her shoulder* He's fine, Foster. Let's just leave him be.

Sophie: But we can't just leave him throwing up!

Keefe: Naw, trust me. I don't think he wants you to be around for this anyway. *motions toward Fitz who's still going strong*

Sophie: But-

Keefe: And we still have those phone things, which i totally did not smuggle, in case we need to meet back up.

Sophie: Fine, but where would we go?

Keefe: *grins* Oh, I know the _perfect_ place.

 **BW: Hey! Wait! This was supposed to be a react about chocolate!**

Keefe: Fine. It was absolutely delicious, even though it makes some elves hurl their guts out.

Sophie: Huh, I guess Fitz is just allergic to chocolate.

Keefe: *shakes his head in mock pity* Poor Fitzy. But he's never going to live this down. *renewed energy* Alright! We're off Foster! Let's go! *grabs her hand and starts running*

Sophie: Keefe! SLOW DOWN!


	26. Hoverboards

**WOW! OVER 10,000 VIEWS! AWESOME! THANKS EVERYONE!**

 **This was suggested by a guest! (there was no name...*sad*) Anyway, I've never actually ridden on a hoverboard (I'm going to assume he/she meant those hoverboards we can buy, not the ones from Back to the Future, though that would be awesome).**

 **Also, I am moving away from my previous React. They are not in Paris anymore. Not sure if I'm going to finish their little Paris trip...**

 **Hoverboards**

Sophie: *looks unimpressed* Seriously?

Biana: *highly curious* What _is_ that thing?

Dex: *analyzing it closely* I'm not sure. It looks like...maybe something you step on?

Fitz: Oh! I know! It's probably one of those things that humans step on to weight themselves.

Sophie: *face palm* No. It is not a scale.

Keefe: *munching on mallowmelt* What is it then?

Biana: *rolling her eyes* Why are you always eating?

Keefe: Uh, because I'm always hungry? I'm a growing man.

Fitz: It's boy, dude.

Keefe: Nope. Man. *winks at Sophie*

Sophie: *doing her best to ignore Keefe, but her cheeks are bright pink* Anyway, this thing is-

 **BW: A HOVERBOARD!**

Sophie: REALLY?

 **BW: Sorry, I got excited. I've never ridden one before. Continue.**

Dex: So you ride it?

Sophie: Yep. You stand on it, and lean to where you want to go, and it moves.

Keefe: I WANNA TRY!

*everyone's on their hoverboards*

Biana: How is this any better than walking?

Fitz: It's going reaaaaaally slow.

Dex: No offence, but this devoid of any practicality.

Sophie: Yeah...this is a lot less fun then I thought it was going to-Keefe!

Keefe: *had fallen flat on his face* Ow.

Biana: Oh my gosh-*in her mad attempt to rush over to Keefe, she trips and falls on her face*Ow

Fitz: *trips over Biana's body* Ow.

Dex: *trips over Fitz's body* Ow.

Sophie: *swerves out of the way at the last second* Looks at the jumbled, flailing mass of bodies* Wow. Who knew these things could be so dangerous? *starts helping her friends up*

 **BW: *sweating nervously* Yeah? Who knew? Heh...*disappears in to the shadows***


	27. The Keefe Short Story

This react idea comes from Little Strawberry fruit! Thanks for your comments, by the way! I will include Tam and Linh in this one per your request, but I don't think I'm going to have them make a major appearance in my reacts (mainly because I'm lazy and it's easier to work with less characters). BTW, for those of you who have not read the Keefe short story from the Barnes and Noble book, you probably aren't going to understand this react, plus there will be major SPOILERS! if you don't plan on reading the short story, just look up a summary, like on FANDOM. (plus I bet you could find the short story if you googled hard enough)

 **Again, SPOILERS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

-Keefe Short Story

*Sophie is noticeably absent*

Keefe: *turning increasingly red* Uh...what are we doing?

 **BW: *smiling evilly* What does it look like we're doing?**

Tam: *is looking especially hot today (BW's internal voice: I'M SORRY KEEFE. YOU'RE STILL MY FAVORITE!)* Ooooo this should be good!

Biana: *occasionally stealing glances at Tam* What is the Keefe short story? I'm confused.

Fitz: *highly suspicious*

Keefe: It's, uh, nothing. BW, don't you think we should do something else?

 **BW: *feigning innocence* But this was a request! We have to give the readers what they want!**

Keefe: Yeah, but...

Dex: *smiling evily* Why are you so worried about it? What are you hiding?

Keefe: *swallows nervously* N-nothing.

Tam: I've never seen you so red Keefe...I think your shade of red is breaking Sophie's record.

Keefe: Shut up, Bangs Boy!

Linh: *quietly from the corner* By the way, where is Sophie?

 **BW: *coughs* She is, er, engaged in other matters at the moment. Anyway! Here, you each get a copy of the Keefe Short Story, written by your God and creator, SHANNON MESSENGER!**

Fitz: What?

BW: Er, nevermind. Anyway-

Biana: No, wait, what are you talking about?

Dex: Yes, because-

 **BW: You shush, Diznee! Happy reading! *smirks and retreats to a dark corner, eagerly awaiting the impending havoc***

*a few minutes later*

Keefe: Well, erm...

Biana: *is frowning disappointingly, but doesn't look overall upset or angry* That was...enlightening.

Linh: *looks like a scandalized grandma* You even _dream_ about her?

Dex: *is laughing hard* Dude, you're even more lovesick the I was! And I got a kiss for my efforts.

Tam: *also laughing, also secretly relieved* That sure was interesting. But I guess I'll hop along with Ro on the Keefoster ship. It was pretty adorable.

Keefe: *scowling, but still fairly red* I am going to punch you so hard.

Biana: *looking worridly at her brother* Fitz? Are you...okay? *the rest of the group look at him out of the corner of their eyes*

Fitz: *He's sitting stock still, staring down at the paper, his face blank*

Linh: *nervously* Fitz?

*Fitz stands abruptly and walks toward Keefe, who sets his mouth in a hard line and braces for a punch to the gut**Fitz sticks out his hand, and Keefe warily shakes it*

Fifz: I accept your challenge. *walks out of the room*

The rest of the room, besides Keefe and Linh*: Oooooooooooooo!

Tam: *smirks* Looks like you're going to have to step up your game, Blondy.

Keefe: *determined face* Foster is worth it.

 **Soooo, what did you people think? Did I do an okay job? I hope you liked it!**


	28. Shannon Messenger

This react idea comes from Little Strawberry fruit! And to answer a few of your questions, I have done Minecraft already (if you meant Minecraft PC, I do not play that version) and I ship Keefoster ALL THE WAY! Of course, that doesn't stop me from writing other ships, because those can be just as fun, but I am a Keefoster shipper THROUGH AND THROUGH! XD

Sophie: Um, am I supposed to know who "Shannon Messenger" is?

 **BW: Maybe.**

Sophie: Well, I have no idea...how are we supposed to react to this?

 **BW: In case you have forgotten, you are also an elf Sophie. You are not above these humiliating reacts.**

Fitz: *was already highly suspicious* Wait, did you just say humiliating?

Keefe: *smirks* Yeah, for you.

Fitz: Oh? Just me? Are you sure? Hey Sophie, you weren't here for the last react, right? *Keefe's face visibly pales*

Sophie: Yeah, I had mandatory duty in The Pasture, but BW said Linh and Tam did a good job filling in for me. Why?

Fitz: *evil grin* How would you like me to catch you up on everything you missed?

Keefe: *jumping in between Fitz and Sophie* THAT ISN'T NECESSARY!

Biana: Oh my god, can we move on please? I am sort of curious who this mysterious "Shannon Messenger" is, especially if Sophie doesn't even know who she is.

Dex: Well, if she's not even in Sophie's photographic memory, is she even that important?

Fitz: *jumping out from behind Keefe* KEEFE SAYS HE LOV- *Keefe tackles him and they fall over*

Biana: *rolls here eyes hard* Oh. My. Gosh. KNOCK IT OFF YOU IDIOTS!

 **BW: To answer your question Dex, Shannon Messenger is actually very important.**

Fitz: *from under Keefe* Well then, who is she?

 **BW: She is a very popular fiction writer, and is loved by many fans across the world. Including myself.**

Sophie: Oh? *her interest is piqued, since she is a bookworm* What did she write?

 **BW: Well...*there is an obviously evil aura radiating off her* She wrote a very popular book series that is still going on...**

Keefe: *from his comfy position on top of Fitz* Just tell us already!

 **BW: By the title of... *waits a few more moments to increase awkward suspense* Keeper of the Lost Cities!**

*silence*

Dex: *laughing nervously* The Lost Cities, huh? Silly coincidence, huh? *the rest nod hesitantly*

 **BW: Right? The main characters are pretty awesome! You have Sophie, the main heroine, Keefe, Fitz, Dex, and Biana! Sophie figures out she's secretly an elf, and must deal with her crush on Fitz, but growing feelings for Keefe (even if she hasn't realized those yet)! There's plenty of action and romance! I love it so much! I even started making reacts for them, titled "My Reacts!" where I get them all to react to stupid human crap!**

*deeper silence*

Fitz: *still from under Keefe* That's weird-wait, CRUSH? SOPHIE HAS A CRUSH ON ME?

Sophie: *super, super, super red* I, uh, I-

Keefe: *bounces up and down, getting a few "oomfs!" from Fitz* Uh, did you not hear the part about growing feelings for Keefe? Which I'm sure is a superb handsome guy and all around awesome dude. Right, BW?

 **BW: *nods enthusiastically and clearly fangirling* Yeah! I totally ship Sophie with Keefe!**

Biana: You're joking, though, right BW? Are you honestly suggesting that a human writer created us all, and we are just figments of someone's imagination?

 **BW: Well...**

Dex: Yeah, because I don't know what I would do if that were true.

Sophie: *happy that the boys seem to have forgotten about the shipping, however they are still glaring at each other and sending out immense waves of testosterone* Right, that would all just be crazy. This Shannon Messenger person doesn't exist, and you're just trying to cause turmoil to get a react out of us!

 **BW: *gives them all a once-over and relents* You got me! All a joke! Alright you elfy-people, shoo! You have better things to do! Keefe, get off of Fitz.**

*they disperse*

 **BW: *shakes her head in pity* Those poor, poor things. Oh well!**


	29. Sophie's Private React

**So, this idea comes from Keefoster0208 (Okay, I updated, are you happy? XD). I honestly was avoiding this, because I wasn't sure how to approach it, but we're having Sophie react to the Keefe short story! Alright...here I go...**

 **-Sophie's Private React**

Sophie: I don't understand, where is everyone else?

 **BW: They weren't invited.**

Sophie: Uh, why not?

 **BW: Well...for secret reasons.**

Sophie: *highly suspicious* What kind of secret reasons?

 **BW: *laughs nervously* Nothing. Nothing at all. In any case, we do have a special guest with us today! Come on out, Ro!**

*Ro enters*

Ro: Yooooo BW, my favorite 'ole human. And Sophie, the second cutest elf! What's up?

 **BW: I've invited you here to witness that** ** _special_** **react with Sophie.**

Ro: *does one of her evil ogre smirks* You mean the Ke-

 **BW: SHHHH!**

Sophie: *watches their exchange with increased suspicion*... Anywaaaay, is this story fiction?

 **BW: *smirks* Not to you.**

Sophie: BW, you're getting weirder by the chapter.

 **BW: I try.**

Sophie: *glares*

Ro: *raises her hand* Curious ogre here, what's the inside of BW's head like?

Sophie: *reads BW's mind* Well, I can't get her intimidate thoughts, somehow, even though she's human, she's blocking me. But I'm picking up a lot of anime and book obsessions, and this guy she sort of has a crush on who will probably never read this named-

 **BW: THAT'S ENOUGH!**

Sophie: *cracks up* Now you now how we feel!

 **BW: *physicotic laugh* Who controls these reacts, hmm? Do you know the kinds of things I could have you react to? Do you know how loose my limitations on appropriate human behavior are? On that note, we're getting off topic! Happy reading, Sophie! *sits in a nearby chapter and stares at Sophie with a very creepy fangirl smile***

Ro: Aw, yeah. This is gonna be good.

Sophie: *highly creeped out* Okaaaay.

*in Spongebob narrator voice* A few minutes late

Sophie: *staring in shock at the page*

*Ro and BW are laughing hysterically*

Sophie: Keefe...he...

Ro: I'm sorry, Sophie, but he is literally the cutest, most obsessed elfy guy I've ever seen. Go easy on him!

Sophie: But...he...

 **BW: Poor, poor Sophie. What will you do now? And what about Fitz?**

Sophie: *pales* Fitz?

Ro: *nods* I'd say you throw Wonderboy to the wolves.

Sophie: *squeaks* The wolves?

Ro: Indeed. I've always shipped Keefoster, and I believe that BW is a firm sailor of that ship as well? *BW nods* So there you have it. Unless of course *goes back to her evil ogre smile* You want to crush poor Keefe's soul?

Sophie: *meakly* crush his soul?

 **BW: Like a grape.**

Ro: Are you referencing something?

 **BW: Merely the words of the greatest man of our times: Eugene Fitzherbert.**

Ro: Sounds legit.

 **BW: HE'S THE FREAKING BEST! Besides Keefe.**

Ro: Of course.

Sophie: B-but what am I supposed to do now? He says...he says he likes me...and I...I just...what do I do? *collapses on the floor in a nervous ball*

Ro: Hm. I didn't think she'd react like that.

 **BW: Maybe we went to far.**

Ro: Naw. She needs to learn poor Sencen's feelings eventually.

 **BW: Well, what should I have them all react to next, Ro?**

Ro: Hm...let's see...OH, I KNOW! *whispers in BW's ear*

 **BW: *cackles* Oh, that's PERFECT!**

Sophie: *moans from the floor*

 **BW: *pats Sophie's head* I know feelings are hard Sophie, but it's gotta get worse before it gets better.**

 **00000**

 **So...I took a trip down out-of-your-mind lane. I think it's cuz I'm tired...anyway, this was a long react, so I hope you enjoyed!**


	30. Valentine's Day

**Heeeeelllllloo people of FF! I am back with another react, and I'm getting into the season! Yay! Don't question how Ro knew about Valentine's day...just role with it. And I also know we've still got another 7 days...whatev.**

 **also, BIG NEWS! I officially have a BETA PROFILE and am ACCEPTING BETA REQUESTS! Right now, I am only doing KOTLC fanfics! Soooo if you have any writing you're a little worried about posting, feel free to contact me! I am a much faster editor than a writer. XD Anyone can write and post fanfic, so don't you go thinking that your writing isn't good enough! Anyway, without further ado, here's the next react!**

-Valentines Day

Sophie: *moans from the floor* No! Please no!

 **BW: Alright, Ro, your work here is done.**

Ro: *pouts* But I want to see how this react goes! Just look at her!

 **BW: You can read it later. OUT! *points to the door***

Ro: *pouts* Fine. *leaves*

*all the rest of our wonderful elf friends, Keefe, Fitz, Biana, and Dex enter*

Keefe: *sees Sophie lying on the ground* SOPHIE! *rushes to her. all the others follow*

Sophie: *cowers* Nooooooo

Biana: Oh my gosh, Sophie! Are you okay?

 **BW: *from the shadows* Oh, she's just fine.**

*they all slowly turn to BW*

Fitz: *angrily* What did you do to Sophie?

 **BW: Ha ha ha, she just can't handle too many feelings at once. You know how Sophie is.**

Dex: But what exactly did you do?!

 **BW: *sighs* I'm afraid I can't answer that. In any case, we have a new react for you today! *flips a random chalk board to reveal "VALENTINE'S DAY" in big, bold, pink letters with a heart underneath***

Fitz: What the heck is Valentine's Day?

 **BW: Sophie? Would you care to explain?**

Sophie: *whimpers* Do I have to?

 **BW: *nods***

Sophie: *sighs* Fine. *sits up, but continues to hold her knees to her chest* Valentine's Day is a holiday on February 14th. It celebrates love. You ask someone to be your "Valentine" and give them chocolate and a Valentine's card. Usually it's you're girlfriend/boyfriend, or your crush.

*all of the elves cheeks turn pink*

Dex: *darts eyes away from Biana* So...we ask someone we like to be our "Valentine"?

Biana: *squealing* THAT IS SO AWESOME! IT'S THE MOST ADORABLE, AMAZING HUMAN HOLIDAY EVER! WHY WASN'T I TOLD ABOUT THIS SOONER? HAVE WE EVEN DONE A CHOCOLATE REACT YET?

Sophie: *recovering from her feelings shock* Well, Fitz tried it. He's apparently allergic too it.

Keefe: That was great! He just kept barfing and barfing and-

Fitz: Okay Keefe! We get it!

 **BW: So? Do any of you have anyone you want to ask?**

Biana: Yes. *marches over to Dex and pecks him on the cheek* Dex?

Dex: *face is bright pink* I-erm-uh-huh? Maybe? Totally. Yes.

Biana: *face brightens* Let's go get some chocolate!

Dex: *nods* We probably want to get away before all...that *gestures toward Fitz, Keefe, and Sophie* goes down.

*they leave*

Keefe: *grinning down at Sophie*

Fitz: *looking sheepishly toward Sophie*

Both: Sophie, will you be my Valentine?

Sophie: *looks back and forth between the two* I-uh-I *looks to BW for help*

 **BW: *grins evilly* Two words. Crush. *Sophie cringes* Story. *Sophie turns bright red***

Keefe: *has been angrily glaring at Fitz* What? Crush story? What are you talking about?

Fitz: *has been matching Keefe with death glares* Yeah. Sophie? Are you okay?

Sophie: *whimpers**her face brightens as she gets an idea* I know, we'll take a lesson from an anime!

Keefe: Huh?

Sophie: BW? *holds her hands out**BW sighs and hands her chocolate* One for you Keefe, and one for you. Exactly the same, because I love you both equally!

Fitz: What?

Sophie: Yes. *takes Fitz's and Keefe's hands and joins them with hers* Can't we just all come together on Valentine's Day? It should be about love and friendship! I believe that the fandoms, Sophitz and Keefoster, should join together in the beautiful friendship that is Sophie, Keefe, and Fitz. What do you say?

Keefe: So not happening.

Fitz: Like heck we're agreeing to that!

*scene changes*

Keefe: *is wearing a "Keefoster Is the Best!" headband* FOLLOWERS! OUR SHIP SHALL SAIL IN THE GREAT WIDE SEA OF LOVE! AND SINK WONDERBOY'S SHIP! *a hoard of fangirls follows him*

Fitz: *waving a "Sophitz 4 EVER" flag* COME, MY FANDOM! WE HAVE BEEN IGNORED FOR FAR TOO LONG! AWAY, TO VICTORY!

*they all board ships and shoot each other with cannons*

*both ships sink*

Tam: Well, I guess it's just you and me now, Sophie. *winks*

Sophie: Hm. Tophie. Okay, I can kind of see that. Tam, will you be my Valentine?

Tam: Anything for the person who brought me out of the shadows. *puts an arm around her shoulder and they walk away*

Fitz and Keefe: NOOOOOOOO! WORST. VALENTINE'S. DAY. EVER!

 **Well, this react took a strange turn...I do that sometimes. NO REGRETS! Review with any suggestions, even if you think they're crazy! (I'm crazy, so it works out)**


	31. PDA

**Ha ha, no explanations yet. My mind wanders to weird (and sometimes fun) places. XD**

 **\- PDA**

Sophie: *is looking at BW like she's crazy* Why? Just...why?

 **BW: Whatever do you mean, Sophie dear?**

Dex: What's PDA?

Sophie: *throws her hands in the air and turns away* I'm not explaining it.

 **BW: But you haaaave tooooo!**

Sophie: But of all things, why PDA?

 **BW: It's because I've had "PDA" by Scott Helman stuck in my head for a while. And then I was like "PDA...hmm...why not?"**

Sophie: You are so annoying

 **BW: I try.**

Biana: Are we missing something here?

Fitz: *grumbles* We're always missing something! We're the "stupid, ignorant elves!"

Sophie: You do realize you're always calling humans stupid and ignorant, right?

Fitz: *grumbles more*

Keefe: *grins* Well, I know what PDA is.

Everyone else: YOU DO?

Keefe: Yep! BW explained it to me earlier. Want me to demonstrate?

Fitz: *suspicious* Sure...

Dex: Wait, you have to demonstrate it? What exactly is it?!

*Keefe walks over to Sophie**BW prepares her camera**Keefe kisses Sophie on the lips*

 **BW: *jumps up and down waving her camera* OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! THE FEELS! SO AMAZING! *dies***

*silence*

Keefe: *walking back to his original place* That, my friends, is PDA. Public. Display. of Affection *winks at Sophie*

Sophie: *frozen*

Biana: *squealing (she got over her Keefe-crush a while ago)* SO CUTE!

Dex: That was disgusting. I did not want to see that.

Fitz: *glaring at Keefe with daggers that he sharpened to perfection*

Keefe: Don't **be** mad at me, Wonderboy. Just look at Sophie, totally speechless.

Biana: *poking Sophie* I think you broke her.

Keefe: *in denial* She's fine.

Dex: No...I don't think she is.

Biana: Is your kissing that bad, Keefe?

Keefe: SHUSH! ALL OF YOU!

 **BW: Well, what do the rest of you think of PDA?**

Biana: I think it's fine, if it's as adorable as that just was! Plus it would be kinda nice...*eyes flicker to Dex then away*

Dex: *oblivious* Ew. Why would humans invent that?

 **BW: Cuz we're awesome.**

Dex: *not impressed* Have you ever done PDA with anyone?

 **BW: *silent***

Dex: Well?

 **BW: No. But that's not the point! The point is that KEEFE JUST KISSED SOPHIE!**

Dex: *gags* Fitz, please join me. Fitz?

Keefe: Pretty sure he's too busy trying to kill me with his mind. *shock* Wait, is that possible?!

Biana: Pretty sure it's not... but by the way Fitz is looking at you, he'll figure it out if there is a way.

Fitz: *growls*

Keefe: Dude...you're sending a lot of angry lion vibes here. But we all know I'm the alpha. *flexes muscles*

Dex: *face palm* You two are idiotic.

 **And just a heads up for all you Sophitz fans, if you want Fitz to make a comeback, send in some requests! Otherwise, I will avoid Sophitz at all costs. XD**


	32. Hide and Seek

**This react comes from SerenityPlateau396. Just remember, Keefoster shippers, I promised I would abide by the requests! (btw, SerenityPlateau396, I call them Keefoster, but I believe Sokeefe is the official ship name. But really, anyone can call them whatever they like, right? XD And I did agree with you for a while. Before Lodestar, I was caught in between the two. Now I am firmly Keefoster. XD)**

 **-Hide and Seek**

Keefe: OOOO! IS THIS A GAME?

Sophie: Yes.

Keefe: I WILL BEAT YOU ALL!

Sophie: *smirks* Didn't you learn from our first react?

Keefe: ...

Keefe: YOU CAN ALL GO FIRST!

 **BW: Actually, you're all going to play together at the same time.**

Sophie: Yep.

Biana: What exactly is it? And will it effect my hair? I just got it done.

Sophie: So, everyone finds a hiding place except for one person. That one person has to find everyone else. The first one found is the next seeker, the last one found is the winner. As for your hair, it depends on if or where you hide.

Fitz: I CALL SEEKER!

Keefe: *rubs his hands evilly* Oh good.

Fitz: *nervous* What do you mean by that Keefe?

Keefe: Nothing, nothing at all. Yo, Techno-nerd, whatcha doin'? You gonna play?

Dex: *looks up from a gadget he was making* What did you say?

Keefe: Jease, can't you pay more attention to me than that weird gadget?

Dex: Keefe, even if I wasn't focusing on this, I still wouldn't be paying any attention to you.

Biana: Well, are you still going to play?

Dex: *without hesitation* Of course. *Keefe snickers*

Sophie: Alright, so Fitz is going to be seeker. So you just count to 20 and we'll all hide. When you're done, shout "Ready or not, here I come!"

Fitz: That's...weird.

Sophie: *glares* Just roll with it.

 **BW: NO SPECIAL ABILITIES!**

*all groan*

Sophie: whyyy noooot?

 **BW: Because they would all lose if you used your abilities, Sophie.**

Keefe: Hey! What about the rest of us?

 **BW: Isn't it obvious? I have no confidence in the rest of you.**

Keefe: Wow. That's hurtful.

Fitz: I'm just going to start now. 1...2...3...4...

*Keefe stalks away with a smirk on his face*

*Sophie runs as fast as she can and hides behind a tree*

*Biana hides behind a large rock*

*Dex looks lost. He keeps making a move to go one way but then changes his mind*

Fitz: 18...19...20...Ready or not, here I come! *opens eyes* Uh, Dex?

Dex: *freezes*

Fitz: You, uh, know you're supposed to hide, right?

Dex: *hangs his head in shame* I guess I'll be the next seeker. *looks up and snickers. Then looks scared*

Fitz: *disturbed* Okaaaay. *walks away slowly*

Fitz: *sees the big rock* This...no...nobody's that _stupid_. *looks behind rock* *sees Biana* Never mind. Someone is that stupid. Go join Dex in shame, sis.

Biana: I'm good as long as I didn't ruin my hair. *snickers*

Fitz: Why are you laughing?!

Biana: *shakes her head fast* No reason.

Fitz: Ugh. Fine, whatever. All that's left is Sophie and Keefe.

*walks a bit in the woods**sees a little bit of blond hair*

Fitz: HA KEE-Oh! *sees Sophie* Hey Sophie.

Sophie: *laughs* Darn, Fitz. You should have found Keefe!

Fitz: Eh, that's okay. *places hand above her head on the tree and leans in close* I don't really mind finding you.

Sophie: *face is turning red* Fitz...

Fitz: Hmm? *his lips are getting closer and closer*

Sophie: You know Keefe has been hiding behind you the entire time you've been seeking, right?

Fitz: *feels a hand on his arm**eyes widen*

Keefe: You weren't planning to do something _improper_ , were you Wonderboy?

Fitz: Come on, Keefe! REALLY?

Keefe: *pulls Fitz away from Sophie* *puts an arm around his shoulder**they all start walking back* That was fun.

 **BW: AND KEEFE IS THE WINNER!**

Fitz: *grumbles* That was such a stupid game.

Biana: *looking at her hair in the mirror* Are we done yet?

Dex: Hey! I didn't get to play that much! I want to be seeker.

Sophie: *face is still red*

 **BW: Gosh you guys are weird. I'm done. *goes back to staring at Flashback cover* ahhhh**


	33. Feefe

**This react suggestion comes from ChasteliaC. Sorry I haven't posted a react in a while! I've been busy with a ton of crap lately. Anyway, here we go! A nice long one! (also, don't question the bet. It was sorta the first thing that popped in to my head. And baby sloths are surprisingly adorable. Seriously. Look it up. ) This react is kinda weird in general, though...but hopefully you'll find it cute/hot/funny. Any other suggestions, people?**

 **-Feefe**

Keefe: I hope you're aware I was totally on to you that entire time.

Fitz: Same. That was totally rigged.

Sophie: You lost the bet, you have to pay the consequences.

Fitz: How were we supposed to know that baby sloths were that cute?

Keefe: And for the record, I was not smiling.

Sophie: You're right. You were absolutely _beaming_.

Dex: Glowing.

Biana: Radiating.

 **BW: Impassioned.**

Keefe: You guys really need to shut up.

Fitz: What exactly are these "consequences."

 **BW: Well, you see...**

Sophie: The fangirls really love you.

Fitz: Huh?

Keefe: *sends Sophie a smile* Of course they do, I'm handsomely amazing.

Fitz: I mean, I guess I do get a lot of attention from girls...*flashes the fans his movie star smile*

Biana: *trying not the laugh* See, the thing is guys, they don't love you just separately...

Keefe: Okay, now I'm confused.

Fitz: Yeah, what the heck are you getting at.

Dex: They love you...together.

Fitz: Together...

Sophie: _Together_.

Keefe: *gulps* Wait, you don't mean...

Fitz: *extremely nervous* together together?

*everyone else nods*

 **BW: So, as part of your punishment for daring to take me up on a bet, you have to do everything I read from this list.**

Both: WHAT?

Fitz: And what exactly does this entail?

Keefe: Whoa, whoa, whoa. How many things are on this list?

 **BW: Mmmmm...3.**

Keefe: *looks relieved* Just three?

 **BW: Yup. But I'm going to epically narrate everything you do.**

Fitz: Huh?

Sophie: See, guys, the fangirls _love_ you. There are a few certain things you could do that might actually kill them. Such as...*takes the list from BW, clears her throat, and reads* Hug each other for at least 10 seconds.

Keefe: Ew. I am not doing that.

Fitz: No way.

Sophie: Too bad. Besides, you promised you would do whatever we wanted if you lost the bet.

Fitz: For the last time, I did not think those sloths were cute!

*everyone else stares at him blankly

Keefe: *sighing deeply* Alright, Wonderboy. I suppose it really isn't that bad. Let's just get it over with.

Fitz: *rolling his eyes* Ugh, fine.

 **BW** : WAIT! Let me get in to author mode... Aaaaand GO!

 _Keefe looked at Fitz hesitantly, and awkwardly slung his arm over Fitz's shoulder. "You're blushing," he murmured, as Fitz tried to get out from his grasp. Keefe held on tight._

 _"I am not. You are."_

 _"No. I'm not." Keefe could feel his cheeks flaming, but he ignored it._

 _Slowly, Fitz's hand come up from his side and wrapped around Keefe's middle, pulling him tighter. "How long has it been?" he whispered._

 _"Not long enough," Keefe whispered back hoarsely._

Keefe: OKAY OKAY OKAY! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT? YOU TOTALLY OVER DRAMATIZED THAT WHOLE THING, AND I DIDN'T EVEN _SAY_ THAT LAST PART!

Sophie: But you were thinking it.

Keefe: NO I WAS NOT!

Biana: *laughing hysterically* You guys were soooo cute!

Dex: *also laughing* Their match has been made.

Fitz: Ugh. That was awful.

 **BW: We've still got two more.**

*both on instant alert*

Keefe: What exactly are they? Huh? Please tell me no more hugging.

 **BW: Nope!**

Sophie: The next one is..."Stare intently into each others' eyes for at least 10 seconds."

Keefe: Seriously?

Fitz: *sighing* I guess it's better than the hugging.

Biana: *whispering to Dex* Please, 2 seconds in and they'll be nervous wrecks. *Dex nods in agreement*

Fitz: *glaring at his sister* I heard that you know. Besides, how bad could it be? We're just looking at each other.

Sophie: Ah, but you're missing the "intently" part. Trust me, it makes a difference.

 **BW: Alright, on the count of three. One. Two. THREE!**

 _Fitz's eyes flitted to Keefe. He hadn't expected the icy blue orbs to do the same. In a single instant, their eyes were locked, neither able to escape each others gaze._

 _Keefe's eyes held so much contempt, Fitz realized with a shock. But as Fitz looked deeper, feeling his own raw emotions surfacing to his face, he saw the blue orbs soften._

 _Sweat dotted Keefe's forehead. The intensity of this stare was getting to him, but he couldn't look away. He wanted to convey, some way, how much Fitz meant to him. He'd always hidden his feelings behind walls. Seeing the pure feeling radiating off of Fitz face, however, made his outer shell crumble._

Fitz: WE'RE DONE. TEN SECONDS ARE OVER. WHY ARE YOU MAKING US DO THIS?

Keefe: YOU BASICALLY MADE ALL OF THAT UP! YOU CAN'T KNOW WHAT WE'RE THINKING!

Biana: This is seriously entertaining.

Dex: Right? They're getting so flustered.

Keefe: Oh shut it, Technonerd. Sophie kiss. *Dex blushes bright red*

Sophie: Well, if you guys didn't like that one...

 **BW: This last one is going to kill you.**

Fitz: Please. It cannot be as bad as these two.

Keefe: Seriously.

 **BW: *shakes her head in pity* You poor, innocent, naive boys. Why don't you think about it for a minute, before I have Sophie read the last task? When telling a romance, what are the girls favorite parts?**

Keefe: I don't read romance.

*a few seconds past by*

Fitz: I, uh, yeah. I don't read romance!

Biana: Well...

Fitz: _Shut it, Biana_.

Keefe: *incredibly annoyed* Just spit it out already.

Sophie: The third one is...*takes a deep dramatic breath* "Kiss" *moment of pause* "on the lips*

Dex: We definitely needed that specification.

Both: WHAT? WE ARE NOT DOING THAT!

Sophie: *trying to contain her laughter* It's on the list.

Keefe: THAT DOES NOT MEAN WE ARE DOING IT!

Fitz: I REFUSE TO PUT MY LIPS ANYWHERE _NEAR_ THAT IDIOTIC MORON!

Sophie: It's just one kiss. You can pull away as quickly as you want. Or, you, know, not so quickly. *BW, Dex, and Biana snicker*

Keefe: NO WAY!

Sophie: *puppy dog eyes* Pwwwweeeeeaaaaaaase?

Fitz: *incredulous* Why do you want to see us kiss?!

Sophie: Blame BW and the other fans.

 **BW: KISS KISS KISS! *proceeds to squeal***

Sophie: Come on! We've been arguing about it for too long! Just do it!

Keefe: UGH! *goes over to Fitz*

 _Keefe couldn't take it anymore. He had to show Fitz how he felt. He had to get this all off his chest. What he hadn't expected was how good it felt when he leaned down to kiss him. Or how Fitz responded back._

 _Fitz tangled his hands in Keefe's blonde, hair, smiling a little as he thought of the perfectly styled locks getting messed up._ Keefe had kissed him. And he was kissing him back.

Keefe: Uh, BW?

 _Fitz pushed Keefe backwards and into wall, all the while still pressing his lips against his. Keefe gasped for breath, but Fitz didn't let him have it for long. He'd waited years do this. Maybe Keefe had made the first move, but Fitz was determined to finish it._

Fitz: You are seriously perverted. Would you just-

 _Everything else around them became a blur as the passion deepened. Keefe's hands crawled up and under Fitz's shirt._

Keefe: OKAY! THAT IS SERIOUSLY ENOUGH!

Fitz: WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU? IT LAST HALF A SECOND, AND WE BOTH WASHED OUT OUR MOUTHS WITH SOAP AFTERWARD!

 **BW: Don't offend the LGBT community!**

Keefe: WE'RE NOT!

Fitz: YOU JUST TOTALLY TOOK THAT WAY TOO FAR!

 **BW: I have no idea what you're talking about. *looks at her llama watch* Would you look at the time! This react is over! See you later! *runs away***

Keefe: WE ARE NOT FINISHED TALKING TO YOU!

FITZ: GET BACK HERE!


	34. Sloths

**Heeey! So I know I'm updating super fast, but to answer your question SerenityPlateau396, no, you probably weren't missing anything. I figured there was no way Keefe and Fitz would agree to all that stuff on the list unless they were forced to (aka, if they lost a bet). I couldn't really think of a bet, and so, I decided on the first thing that popped in to my head: Keefe and Fitz didn't think baby sloths would be cute. Confusing, I know. I made another react...just imagine this one happening right before the Feefe react. Hopefully this clears a few things up, and it's funny along the way.**

 **Also, thank you to everyone else who reviewed. I cannot tell you how much your comments mean to me. It's why I keep writing. Maybe this is just fanfic, but it's helped me build up the confidence in my original writing as well. I hope you guys stick around! Have an awesome day everyone!**

 **-Sloths**

Keefe: Ugh, sloths.

Sophie: What do you have against sloths?

Keefe: They're creepy.

Sophie: Excuse you. They are adorable creatures of awesomeness.

Fitz: No.

Sophie: *sighing* You too, Fitz?

 **BW: I'm going to show you a picture of a sloth, and you're going to tell me what you think.**

Biana: Okay.

Dex: Sure.

Keefe: You two sure don't talk much, huh?

Biana: Are you in jerk-face mode or something?

Dex: Yeah, blondie; shut it.

Keefe: ...*cries in a corner*

 **BW: Can we get back to the sloth?**

Fitz: No need. I know I'm going to hate it.

Sophie: What about baby sloths?

Keefe: *stopped crying* How are those any better?

Sophie: Have you ever seen one?

Keefe: No...

Sophie: Then you haven't lived.

Fitz: It cannot be that adorable.

Sophie: They are. Definitely.

Keefe: No way.

 **BW: I have a proposition!**

Keefe: Oh great...

Fitz: Here we go...

 **BW: I'm going to show pictures of baby sloths, and if you think it looks cute, you have to do anything we want.**

Biana: YES! Think of the makeover possibilities...

Dex: I do have a bunch of elixirs I've been wanting to test, just...not on myself.

Keefe: No way am I agreeing to that.

Sophie: How about the consequences don't include any physical alteration?

Dex: Awww! Come on! That will take all the fun out of it!

Biana: Yeah! We don't get any representation in these reacts!

 **BW: Trust me. Once they lose-**

Keefe: What do you mean _once_ we lose?

 **BW: Once they lose, you'll absolutely _love_ what we have in store for them. *whispers in Dex and Biana's ears**They grin evilly***

Fitz: That doesn't look good...

Sophie: Come on. You just have to look at some pictures.

Keefe: *spends a few seconds thinking* I ACCEPT!

Fitz: *sighs* I guess I have no choice.

 **BW: Alright, here we go! *pulls out her laptop**searches for sloth pictures***

Both Keefe and Fitz: AWWW *they freeze*

*everyone else snickers*

Sophie: So what did you think of the baby sloths?

Keefe: *coughs nervously* Super ugly.

Fitz: *laughing nervously* Yep. Disgusting.

Biana: I thought they were adorable! They're so fuzzy...*tries not to laugh at Keefe and Fitz*

Dex: I would love to turn one of them pink... *everyone kind of stares at Dex funny* What? They'd be adorable in pink!

Sophie: In any case, I think we can all agree that Fitz and Keefe lost the bet.

Biana: Definitely.

Dex: *rubs his hands together evilly* You two are so going down.

Keefe: We are innocent!

Fitz: They were not cute!

 **BW: I hope you know nobody believes you.**

 ***they mumble inchohertely***

 **BW: Alright, hopefully that clears some things up!**

Sophie: Uh...who are you talking to?

 **BW: The fans.**

Sophie: Um...okay...?


	35. Fans (The Electric Kind)

**Hello! This react idea comes from MarsCrafted. Thanks for all your great ideas! More of them will definitely be done in the future (especially that bean bag one). XD If anyone else has any more suggestions, including you MarsCrafted, feel free to tell me!**

 **-Fans (The Electric Kind)**

Sophie: I'm starting to question whether you're a normal human being.

 **BW: You don't need to question it. I'm not a normal human being.**

Keefe: *huddled in a corner* Not the fans...not the fans...

Fitz: *rocking back and forth* Please don't make us go through any more...haven't we done enough?

 **BW: Don't worry, don't worry. Not** ** _those_** **kinds of fans. *holds out a fan*** ** _This_** **kind of fan.**

Dex: Is that supposed to be technology?

 **BW: iS tHaT sUpPosSeD tO bE tEchNoloGy?**

Dex: *huffing* There's no need to be rude.

Sophie: It is pretty rude to dis the fan, though.

 **BW: Yes. While many humans do have air conditioning now, fans have other uses besides keeping us cool.**

Biana: I know right? *she had turned on the fan*

Dex: Uh...why are you putting your hands in front of it?

Biana: It's drying my nailpolish!

Sophie: *raises an eyebrow* Really? That's what you're using it for?

Biana: *nods her head* It makes it so much faster!

Dex: *mutters "girls* under his breath*

Biana: *looks at Dex with an evil smile* I heard that. *Dex gulps*

Sophie: Keefe, why don't you come over here? *Keefe doesn't answer* Come on, you don't need to cry in your corner any more.

Dex: *whispers* Offer him a hug. *Keefe's head shoots up*

Sophie: Do I have to?

Biana: *looks at Keefe's puppy dog expression* I don't think he's going to come otherwise. And you better offer one to my brother. He's making the same ugly face.

Sophie: No, you do Fitz. Come on, Keefe. Just get your butt over here.

Keefe: *rushes over and gives Sophie a bear hug* Yup, because we all know you love the keister.

Sophie: Don't push it. Anyway, there's another fun thing you can do with fans.

Keefe: What?

Sophie: Put your face up close. *Keefe looks suspicious but does it* Now say something.

Keefe: What are you talking- *his voice comes out weird and he looks amazed* Foster? Foster, are you hearing this? Hello. Helllloooooo.

Sophie: *turns around to face Biana and Dex* Keefe will probably be occupied for the next hour...

Biana: *face in fan* Hellllooooo

Dex: *face in fan* Whoooooo

Sophie: *face palms*

Hours later...

Fitz: WHY DIDN'T I GET MY HUG? I WANT A HUG FROM SOPHIE! HELLO? WHERE IS EVERYONE? *looks at abandoned fan**turns away* I'm more mature than that. *looks back at fan with pained expression*

A few seconds later...

Fitz: *face in fan* THIS IS SOOOOO COOOOOOL


	36. Scissors

**...sorry WaterLily...but I had to. (Your flashlight idea will be next!)**

 **And TheGreatSophieVacker, I do not listen to Kpop. It's not that I think there's anything wrong with it (I listen to a lot of anime songs, so I don't care if the lyrics aren't in English XD) but I just...haven't listened to any. If you know any good songs, recommend them, and if I like them, I will definitely have the elves react to them!**

 **This idea comes from MarsCrafted! And you are welcome! I had total writers block, so your suggestions were more than welcome (the same with everyone else). I was going to have them react to Piggy Banks. Ugh. And to answer your question, I am a Keefoster shipper. TEAM KEEFE FOREVER!**

 **And I just want to thank everyone else who reads and comments on my reacts. I totally appreciate all the support! Almost 17,500 views. To me, that is amazing. I love you all!**

 **-Scissors**

Dex: Do you think we're stupid?

 **BW: ...should I answer that?**

Fitz: We know what scissors are.

Biana: Yeah. What did you think we cut things with?

Sophie: *rolling her eyes* I don't know, we thought you might have some decked out elf contraption for cutting things.

 **BW: Or lazer eyes.**

Sophie: That too.

Fitz: Lazers? Coming out of our eyes? What kinds of things are humans coming up with? *Sophie and BW shrug*

Biana: Even if we didn't have scissors, it's pretty self-explanatory.

Dex: Yeah. There are sharp blades, and finger holes. There is no thinking required.

Fitz: Especially if they're these bright pink safety scissors you gave us. Do we look like children?

 **BW: Oh, you were the only one who got those. I ran out of regular scissors.**

Fitz: *grumbling to himself* Sure you did.

Biana: I don't know, I mean, I guess they're cool.

Sophie: Hey, by the way, where's Keefe?

Fitz: Huh. I don't know.

Biana: Me neither.

Dex: I haven't seen him this entire react.

Fitz: This entire _boring_ react. I mean, seriously; scissors?!

Sophie: That's just rude, Fitz. But seriously, where could he be?

Biana: *hears a noise from behind them**turns around**eyes go wide* OH MY GOD, KEEFE? WHAT THE HECK? OH MY GOD. *faints*

*all the elves turn around confused**all go wide-eyed*

Sophie: K-Keefe? What…what did you…?

Fitz: *stares**bursts out laughing* Oh my gosh, dude…

Dex: *also laughing* You're such an idiot!

Keefe: *pieces of hair are missing all across his head* I THOUGHT THEY WERE HAIR STRAIGHTENERS!

Sophie: *face palm* Keefe, those are scissors. You _cut_ things with them.

Keefe: WELL I KNOW THAT, _NOW_! My hair…my precious hair…*pats it and whimpers*

Sophie: *sighing**looks at BW accusingly* Where did Keefe even get the scissors? He wasn't even here at the start of the react.

 **BW: You know, Sophie, I feel like you're trying to accuse me of something, and I don't appreciate it. I am innocent in all of this. Keefe is just a moron.**

Sophie: *gives a long, hard look*

 **BW: Okay, so I** ** _might_** **have given Keefe a pair of scissors to try out beforehand and not explicitly said what they were for. But I didn't say they were hair straighteners! I don't even know where he got that idea from! *Keefe whimpers harder* Oh shush. You can go to Slurps and Burps and get some hair-growing stuff.**

Keefe: *grabs Sophie's hand* We're going.

Sophie: Wait, why do I have to come? *Keefe continues pulling* Keefe! KEEFE! *they exit*

 **BW: Didn't you guys have fun?**

*Fitz and Dex are still laughing**Biana is still unconscious from the shock of a Keefe with messed up hair*

 **WHO WOULDN'T BE? Seriously**


	37. Flashlights

**This react idea comes from WaterLily!**

 **And TheGreatSophieVacker, Kpop will be next!**

 **Just spent some time looking up what people in the UK call a torch (like, the American torch. Fire on a stick). I think my favorite answer was "Flashlights are electric, so they call them electric torches. Torch remains as torch, though. It's oughtfully confusing and causes the very fabric of our society to disintegrate upon the mention of it's name, but we get by."**

 **Language is general is interestingly weird.**

 **-Flashlights**

Dex: What _is_ this contraption?

Sophie: You don't have to respond to human inventions so negatively.

Dex: I'm purely curious.

 **BW: *in her usual overly-giddy manner* You all can have one to play around with! Enjoy!**

Fitz: So, what? You're just leaving us to our own devices? Like cats?

Sophie: Didn't we establish in a previous react that you are very much like a cat?

Keefe: *winking* Don't use the same joke twice, Foster.

Sophie: *rolling her eyes* You are so immature.

Keefe: *winking* Don't use the same joke twice, Foster. *Sophie face palms*

Fitz: *grumbling* Aren't you going to tell us what it does?

 **BW: It's more entertaining to watch you make a fool of yourself!**

Fitz: Why are you always bashing me?!

 **BW: Because you respond to it so adorably!**

Keefe: Hey, I think I found the- AH! *Keefe shines the flashlight in his face*

 **BW: *clapping* Keefe was the first to turn it on!**

Keefe: *throwing down the flashlight and blinking* What the heck is that thing?

Sophie: It's a flashlight; we use it them anywhere it's dark, and there isn't an easy light around, or when the power goes out.

 **BW: Or when you're feeling brave and shine it under your bed to see all the kinds of stuff that has built up under there in the months since you've cleaned your room.**

*everyone else is silent*

 **BW: *whispering to herself* It's the work of demons, I tell you. Demons!**

Sophie: *clearing her throat* Anyway-Dex! What are you doing?

Dex: *looking up from the mangled body of his flashlight* I am trying to see the method humans go about creating this dull artificial light. It's quite primitive. *looks back at it**pulls out the batteries* What are these?

Sophie: *looking very much likes she wants to strangle Dex* Batteries. They power the flashlight.

Dex: There is no way these are the power source of the flashlight.

Sophie: Well, they don't last forever. They wear out.

Dex: What do you do once they wear out?

Sophie: Um, throw them away...

*all the elves gasp*B

Biana: How wasteful!

Sophie: *throwing her hands up in the air* I'm done!

Biana: In any case, I could probably use this in the middle of the night, when I'm redoing my special night-time face mask cream and don't want the full blinding power of my bathroom light. Even though the light this produces is seriously ugly.

BW: I feel like you guys get more condescending each chapter.

 **So, watcha think? Hope you liked the flashlight react!**


	38. K-pop

**This react idea comes from TheGreatSophieVacker!**

 **MarsCrafted, some more of your ideas will be next! Also, I am updating Love Plus One tomorrow! Feel free to send more react ideas, or any other comments. That goes for all you other readers as well!**

-K-Pop

Sophie: Ooo this should be fun!

 **BW: *nodding her head* You have good taste.**

Biana: What's K-pop?

Sophie: It's a type if music; Korean.

Dex: Korean?

Sophie: Yeah, it's a country. Also, the music isn't in English. Well, most of the lyrics anyway.

Keefe: *bouncing in his seat* Is it like that music you played in the iPod react?

Sophie: *laughing* No, not usually. That was rock. K-pop is generally a bit more...upbeat.

Fitz: Alright, let's have a listen.

 **BW: We're going to be watching a few music videos by BTS. *pulls up YouTube and plays them***

Biana: *squealing*.Their outfits and hair are so cute!

Fitz: *mildly disturbed* Uh...t doesn't exactly look natural...

Biana: *glaring* It looks perfectly stylish. Not that you would know what stylish looks like.

Dex: oooooo buuuuuurrrrrrrn! *high fives Biana*

Fitz: *grumbling* Jerks.

Sophie: *rolling her eyes* Knock if off, you guys. Don't fight.

Biana: You like it, right Soph?

Sophie: Definitely! It's super catchy. I'm always singing along. *she seems to realize something* And now that I'm a Polyglot, I can actually understand what they're saying without subtitles!

Keefe: *occasionally blurting out random words to the music and lip syncing horribly* This is pretty awesome!

Fitz: *grumbling* Of course you would like it.

Keefe: *narrowing his eyes* What's that supposed to mean?

Fitz: *gaining confidence* It means you're a kiss up.

Keefe: *getting up in Fitz's face* What did you just call me?

Fitz: A. Kiss. Up.

Keefe: *raises his fist* I think you better shut your mouth, Wonderboy.

Fitz: Why don't you make me, Sensen?

Dex: *rolling his eyes* Knock it off you two.

Both: Shut up, Technonerd!

Dex: *retreating to a corner* You don't have to be mean...

Sophie: *twirls in between Keefe and Fitz and pushes them away from each other* Stop it, stop it. Just enjoy the music and stop being such babies! *she spins away and tries (and fails) doing one of those hip thrusting moves**looses her balance**looks around like a lost kitten**Keefe and Fitz can't help smiling*

Fitz: Okay. If she does that, I'll listen to K-pop forever.

Keefe: *sighing* Same.

Biana: You guys are perverts.

 **BW: This world would be a lot less interesting otherwise.**


	39. Bean Bags

**Hey! Quick A/N: I added more to my previous "K-Pop" react. Sorry, TheGreatSophieVacker, it was not supposed to end so crappily. It cut off the rest of the react, and I only just realized today. So, please go back and have a look at that.**

 **This react idea comes from MarsCrafted!**

 **-Bean Bags**

Sophie: Cool. This should be a pretty safe react.

 **BW: I hope you know you just jinxed yourself.**

Sophie: *confused* But what could go wrong with bean bags?

 **BW: *evil laughter***

Keefe: *innocently* What's a bean bag?

Dex: *extremely wary* I know what these things are.

Biana: You do?

Dex: Yeah. My parents got one. For the triplets. Who, might I add, are extremely _rowdy_. *eyes Sophie*

Sophie: *catches on* Ah. I just understand why bean bags are bad. But it's not like we're going to do that.

Fitz: Why, what do they do?

Sophie: They-

 **BW: And here we have it, a bean bag! *carries a bright pink bean bag and drops it on the floor***

Sophie: That's a bean bag. It's a type of chair, sort of. It's basically just a fabric bag with a bunch of plastic beads inside. But it's super comfy.

Biana: It looks sort of funny. *goes to sit in it* Hm. It is comfy.

Fitz: I want to try.

Biana: *trying to get up* Why is this so hard? *gets halfway**falls back down* GAH!

Fitz: *extending a hand while smirking* Seriously, Biana?

Biana: *grinning evilly**pulls Fitz onto the bean bag, and uses him as a stool to get out*

Fitz: What the heck? that was mean. *gets comfy* But this is nice. *closes his eyes*

Keefe: I want a turn.

*Fitz is silent*

Keefe: *louder* I want a turn.

Fitz: *opens one eye* Do you now?

Keefe: Yes.

Fitz: *thinks about it for a minute**closes his eye* No.

Keefe: I want a turn.

Fitz: Shut up.

Sophie: *rolling her eyes* You're being immature. Just give Keefe a turn.

Fitz: *sighing* I'm comfy!

Sophie: Just get-NO, KEEFE! DON'T!

Keefe: *runs, takes a flying leap, lands on top of Fitz* *the bean bag splits open and beads go flying and rolling everywhere*

*silence*

Dex: yeah. That pretty much sums up what my siblings did to it.

Keefe: *on top of Fitz* You're right; this is comfy.

Fitz: *struggling* GET OFF ME!

 **BW: *drooling at the sight of Keefe on top of Fitz* Which is weird, because I ship Fitz with Dex.**

Dex and Fitz: YOU WHAT?


	40. Ditz

**Yerp. I ship Fitz with Dex. They may have hated each other in the beginning, but you have to admit; they don't hate each other anymore. They're friends. And honestly, in my perfect KOTLC world, they bond over both getting their heartbroken by Sophie (because she chooses Keefe). And besides, it's a classic story; the two people who can't stand each other (either boyxboy or girlxboy or girlxgirl) end up liking each other in the end after some stumbles. It's one of my favorite romance cliches.**

 **And I decided to do this react, then we'll get back to requests. Crayons (featuring Ro) will be next!**

 **I also broke 20,000 views! YIPPEEEEEE! THANKS ALL YOU WONDERFUL PEEPS!**

 **-Ditz**

Fitz: *groaning* Why? Why is it always me?

Sophie: Technically, this is the second time for both of you. Keefe already went twice.

Fitz: What? What do you mean?

Biana: There was a Deefe and a Feefe react, so Keefe went twice, and you and Dex went once.

Keefe: Take that, losers!

Dex: I doubt that's anything to be proud of. *Keefe mutters to himself*

Fitz: And you seriously ship this, BW?

 **BW: 100%**

Dex: But we _hate_ each other!

 **BW: *winking* Sure you do.**

Dex: We do!

Fitz: *looks like a sad puppy* You hate me?

Dex: *flustered* Well...I...I don't know...about...hate...strong dislike?

Fitz: Oh.

Dex: *increasingly nervous* Look, it's not that I hate you or anything. And I guess I don't really dislike you either. It's just...you've always acted like you're better than everyone else, and that annoys me.

Fitz: Oh man. I mean, I don't mean to. It's just...

Dex: Yeah, yeah, I get it...

Biana: Hm. I can see what you mean, BW. The chemistry is obviously there. Oh well, Tam's good for me.

Sophie: Wait, you're saying you ship it now?

Biana: Totally. I mean, are you even seeing their blushing faces? *their blush increases after she said that*

Keefe: They should just hug it out already. The sexual tension is giving me a migraine.

Sophie: You are so immature.

Keefe: *slings an arm over her shoulder* And yet, you love me.

Dex: I really am sorry for calling you Wonderboy and everything. I don't hate you, and I'm happy you're my friend.

Fitz: *flashing movie star smile* It's cool. I get it. Besides, Wonderboy is sort of like my superhero alter lego.

Sophie: It's alter ego...

*Fitz glares*

Sophie: *holds up hands* Fine, if you want to sound stupid and say alter lego, that's fine by me.

Fitz: *stilling glaring* Wonderboy is sort of like my superhero alter _lego_.

Keefe: *in the corner, playing with legos* Dude, _these_ are legos. Like Sophie said, it's ego.

Fitz: *gritting teeth* Anyway, I'm sorry too. I don't think I'm better than you.

Dex: *holding out his hand* I'm happy you're my friend, Fitz.

Fitz: *completely oblivious and innocent* You too, Deck.

*silence*

Fitz: *confused* What? What is it?

Dex: *slaps Fitz's hand away and storms off**the rest of the elves shake their heads in disapproval*

Fitz: what? WHAT DID I DO?


	41. Crayons

**Baaack with another react! And if you haven't seen it already, there's another Barnes and Noble limited edition pre-order deal going on! This time with a Fitz POV! (just trying to spread the news). I'm pretty excited, despite the fact I'm a Keefoster shipper. Hopefully I, and all of you, will be able to get it!**

 **This react comes from MarsCrafted!**

 **-Crayons**

Fitz: Why are we reacting to colorful sticks?

Sophie: *gasping* Do not insult the crayon! It is every child's coloring utensil!

Keefe: *ears perk* Coloring?

Sophie: Right, Keefe the artist. You'll probably love crayons.

 **BW: Also, Ro's back with us!**

Sophie: The last time Ro was here...*face pales*

Keefe: Whoa, Foster. Chill out. And we haven't even done a react with Ro yet.

 **BW: Actually, we have. You weren't there.**

Biana: What did you react to?

Ro: The Keefe Short Story. Well, just Sophie did really.

Keefe: *turns green*

 **BW: Anyway, you all are getting off track. We're reacting to crayons. I've got a pack for each of you, and some paper. Just draw whatever you want.**

Ro: *rubbing her hands together* OO this is going to be fun!

*a few minutes later* (Any of you read that in the spongebob narrator voice?)

Fitz: *snap* MINE KEEP BREAKING!

Biana: You have to be gentle, idiot!

Fitz: Oh shut up. Can I borrow your green?

Biana: No! Just use your sticking pieces! You'll just break mine!

Fitz: Ugh!

Sophie: *hands him her green crayon* Here, Fitz, you can borrow mine.

Fitz: *smiles and takes it* Thanks. *starts coloring**SNAP*

Sophie: *sighs heavily*

*another few minutes later*

 **BW: Alright, are you all finished?**

Sophie: Yup! Here, I drew an alicorn!

*everyone analyzes it*

Biana: It looks cute! Too bad there aren't any sparkily crayons...

 **BW: I'm sure there are, I just don't have any.**

Dex: That's pretty good, Sophie.

Sophie: Thanks. But, uh, wow. Yours is pretty amazing. What exactly is it?

Dex: *holding up intricately designed electronic drawing* *starts explaining things with technical terms*

Sophie: How in the world did you do all that with crayon?!

Dex: *shrugs*

Biana: Anyway, here's mine! *holds up her picture*

Keefe: *squints at it* um...is it...a blob?

Fitz: No, it's way to disordered to be a blob.

Dex: *looks at it upsidown* Hm...I think it might be a Sasquatch.

Biana: *deadpans* It's supposed to be you, Dex.

Dex: Oh...

Fitz: Hey, hey, here's mine! *holds up a picture of a green circle*

Biana: I have no words.

Sophie: Is it supposed to represent the never-ending friendship all of us share, and how all of us are connected? Green is also a strong color.

Fitz: No...I just didn't know what I was going to draw.

Ro: Alright! That's enough! My turn!

*everyone looks at Ro's drawing*

Fitz: That...is very...

Ro: *grinning* Awesome?

Fitz: I was going to say _gory_...

Biana: *a little green* It's basically all red...

Sophie: *trying not to puke* Is that a _spear_ sticking out of that guy's chest?

Ro: *frowning disappointingly* You guys don't like it?

All: ...

Ro: Not even you, Keefe?

Keefe: Sorry. It's pretty gross.

Ro: Oh...well, I guess in that case...*grabs the drawing Keefe was hiding behind his back*

Keefe: HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!

*picture of a beautiful heart with many different colors and "S + K" written in the middle*

Ro: Oh, kid, you're so adorable.

Keefe: I WILL KILL YOU ALL!


	42. Toasters

**Recently discovered that I can listen to the radio from my computer...heaven. I can't live without some music. This react idea comes from MarsCrafted! Sorry it took so long to put another react up here. I was being lazy.**

 **Question: Do you peeps use a toaster or a toaster oven? My family uses a toaster oven. We don't have an actual toaster (but that's what I'm having the elves react to).**

 **-Toasters**

Sophie: I feel like you're really grasping at this point. I mean, what react is this? 40? 41?

 **BW: 42, actually. But are you kidding? If they can be entranced by a microwave, reacting to a toaster isn't that far of a stretch.**

Sophie: *shrugs* Whatever you say.

Fitz: Are you going to explain exactly what *pokes the toaster* this is?

Keefe: It's shiiiiiiny. *creepily rubs the side of the toaster*

Sophie: Well, you know what bread is, right?

Biana: *scrunches her nose* It has way too many carbs.

Dex: My parents make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches using bread for the triplets all the time.

*everyone looks at him pointedly*

Dex: Okay, fine. I eat them too.

*they continue to eye him*

Dex: AND THEY'RE CUT UP INTO HEARTS. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR? I EAT HEART-SHAPED SANDWICHES!

Keefe: *pats Dex's back* It's fine. We don't expect anything less.

Dex: I'm so close to Sucker Punching you in the face.

 **BW: *clapping her hands to get their attention* Alright, alright. No violence. We're here to react to the toaster.**

Fitz: Well you should have just explained what it was!

Sophie: I was doing that! *Fitz starts to talk* No! I'm explaining! Stop talking! So, you can put bread in the toaster, and it toasts it to make toast. Also, you can put other things in there too, like frozen waffles or something.

Keefe: I thought microwaves were used to heat things up?

Sophie: *nods* They are, but most of the time, when you cook things like that in the microwave, they get all soggy. You want them toasty!*

*everyone nods like they understand*

Sophie: *puts some toast in the toaster and turns it on* Time to make some!

*everyone watches her creepily*

Sophie: *highly suspicious* Why are you all looking at me like that?

Keefe: *won't meet her eyes* It's nothing, Foster.

Biana: *face a little read* What are you even talking about?

Dex: *smiling evilly* I'm appalled that you think there's anything wrong.

Sophie: Okaaaay. Anway, the toast should be done any second. I've got some butter ready. Toast and butter is the best. Especially if you put jelly on it. I used to-

*toaster is done**Instead of a ding, there is a loud screeching sound*

Sophie: AAHHHHHH

*everyone else bursts out laughing*

Dex: *still smiling evilly**holds up a screwdriver* REVENGE!

Sophie: *fuming* WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?

Keefe: We jump-scared you! *laughs**Sophie glowers at him* BW let us! It was her fault!

Fitz: It was still funny though.

Biana: And you have to admit that you deserved it.

*toaster catches on fire*

All: AHHHHHH

Sophie: SOMEONE GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!

Keefe: NO! WE NEED QUICKSNUFF!

Fitz: SOMEONE GET LINH!

 **BW: *coolly extinguishes the fire**puts on her sunglasses**moonwalks away***

Sophie: That's why you don't play with human technology.

Dex: *hanging his head* Sorry...

Sophie: I also hope you all know you're going to pay. *smiles sweetly**skips away*

Keefe: We've really done it now...Foster is going to kill us...


	43. Star Wars

**Happy Fourth of July! Well, to the majority of my readers, who are from America. If you're not from America, don't mind me. It's just one of our many holidays that gives us an excuse to have a day off, blow things up, eat, and try to convince ourselves we're an awesome country. Basically, everything that seems to define America! I'm going to see some fireworks, though, which should be exciting.**

 **This react idea comes from foolofatook001! I'm not sure if I'm going to do Lord of the Rings. I know some about Star Wars (I've watched a few movies, and my bro is a fan and talks about it all. the. time. But I don't really know much about Lord of the Rings. Not enough to make a decent react)**

 **-Star Wars**

Sophie: Leia and Han are my OTP.

Biana: I thought Percabeth was your OTP?

Sophie: I have multiple OTPs.

Dex: What does OTP stand for?

Biana: I feel like we've established this...

Dex: *shrugs*

Sophie: It means One True Pairing.

Fitz: *highly confused* So how do you have multiple OTPs? It's _one_ true pairing.

Sophie: says the non-fanboy.

Biana: *nods* You wouldn't understand.

Fitz: But it's One true pairing! You can only have one!

Sophie: You could have a different OTP for each series.

Keefe: My OTP is Keefoster.

 **BW: *sighing contently* Same.**

Sophie: You can't talk about shipping us when we're still here!

 **BW: Hasn't stopped me before. Besides, we're supposed to be reacting to Star Wars, not shipping!**

Sophie: Ugh, fine.

Biana: Star...wars...I like the star part, but not the war part.

Sophie: Hm. Yeah, I'm not sure how much you guys are going to like the constant murder, betrayal, and blowing up of things.

Fitz: That sounds weird.

Keefe: *at the same time* That sounds awesome!

Sophie: Correction, I'm not sure how much you guys, minus Keefe, are going to like this. It's an extensive movie series, that I, personally, think is pretty exciting.

Keefe: Yay! Movie time! The Popcorn Pals are back!

Sophie: *deadpanned* Don't call us that.

Dex: What do you mean by "extensive"?

Sophie: Well, I think there are like 12 movies, along with many TV shows, cartoons, and shorts. I think there's even a Lego star wars show.

Keefe: Ooo! Legos! Here that, Fitz? _Lego_.

Fitz: *grumbles bitterly to himself*

Sophie: Let's watch the first one.

Keefe: I CALL FOSGUN!

*all silent*

Sophie: ...what?

Keefe: You said that people call "shot gun" when they want the front seat. I called sitting next to you, Foster shot gun, or FOSGUN!

Sophie: You're ridiculous.

Keefe: *winking* But you love it. *Sophie blushes*

Dex: I don't even care any more.

*after the movie*

Keefe: DUN DUN! DUN DUN DUN DUN, DUUUUUUUN! DUN DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! DA DA DA DUUUUUN!

Sophie: Are you singing the Star Wars theme?

Keefe: *making laser chings and blowing up sounds*

Dex: A lot of people died...

Fitz: You mean those white armored guys?

Biana: Wait, THEY DIED?

Sophie: Probably? *Biana starts tearing up*

Fitz: *whispering to Sophie* Preserve my sister's innocence!

Sophie: I mean, no! No, they're definitely not dead. They had armor on. They're good.

Biana: B-but they g-got hit with l-lasers!

Sophie: *patting her back* Armor...they had armor...

Keefe: I thought it was pretty cool. They flew in a spaceship! I've always wanted to see a spaceship...*thinks to himself for a minute* Foster, can I buy a spaceship?

Sophie: No, Keefe.

Keefe: BUT I WANT A SPACESHIP!

Sophie: NO!

Keefe: I'M GONNA BUY A SPACESHIP!

Sophie: NO, KEEFE! DON'T! NO SPACESHIPS!


	44. Math

**HEEEEYYY! How are all you peoples doing? I, for one, have been incredibly bored out of my mind. But I'm hanging out with a guy friend at the mall this weekend (not a date, so don't get any ideas), so I'm excited for that. I'm broke though, so I'll probably mostly be staring at things i want longingly. But I want froyo...**

 **This react idea comes from KeeperObsessed ! (Sorry I didn't put the period between your name. FF always thinks it's a link and deletes it). How do you guys feel about Math? Personally, it's always been my best subject, even when I have those moments of hating it with a passion.**

 **-Math**

Fitz: I thought I told you elves are incredibly smart and already get basic human things like math? Honestly, you're always selling us short. Don't blame us for human's ignorance.

Sophie: ...

*a few minutes later*

Sophie: So, math.

Dex: Uh, where did Wonderboy go?

Sophie: I had BW erase him out of existence. Well, sort of. We might still see some fragmentation of him.

Fitz: d sd adk lad kjodsf

Sophie: Yup. But at least we won't hear any more of his less-than-nice comments.

*the rest stare at her in shock*

Sophie: Can we move on with the react now?

Keefe: *chanting happily* NO MORE FITZ! NO MORE FITZ! NO MORE FITZ!

Biana: Keefe! That was my brother!

Keefe: *shrugging* Anyway, math isn't really my thing. I like art.

Sophie: I like math. It's fun.

Dex: I know what you mean!

Biana: How is math...fun?

 **BW: it's a fun challenge to get a problem and then solve it. Especially equations. But Geometry can go die. I prefer Algebra.**

Sophie: *shrugs* I don't really care what kind of math it is.

 **BW: Why don't we do a math problem, hm?**

Biana: *picking at her nails* Oh fine.

Dex: *nodding vigorously* Sure!

*Sophie and Keefe shrug their shoulders*

 **BW: Jane spent $42 for shoes. This was $14 less than twice what she spent for a blouse. How much was the blouse?**

Biana: *staring at the problem confused* That's not math.

Sophie: What are you talking about? Of course it's math.

Biana: But it's _words_.

Sophie: *speechless*

Keefe: I don't get it...like...this makes no sense...

Dex: Done!

Sophie: See, Dex gets it.

Biana: But it's words!

Sophie: yeah, It's a _word problem_. But I suppose people do tend to hate them more than number problems.

Keefe: HOW DO WE SOLVE THIS?

Biana: THIS ISN'T MATH!

Dex: I HAVE THE ANSWER! I HAVE THE ANSWER!

Fitz: SKD SDOFJOA ODFHOH OH AIHDFO H

Sophie: Hm, Fitz must be really trying to talk to us.

Keefe: *grumbling* Who cares. Now explain the problem.

Sophie: Okay. *Gets her scrap paper and pencil* So you *sees Dex jumping up and down* Um, Dex, do you want to try?

Dex: IT'S 47!

Sophie: No...

Dex: *cries in a corner*

Sophie: ...

 **BW: First one to answer the problem (correctly) gets a shout-out!**

Sophie: WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?


	45. Diana

**This react idea comes from a Guest! I kinda forgot what was up next, so I was struggling and looking through reviews. Sorry I disappeared! Hope you enjoy!**

 **To answer a question, I tried looking for the Keefe story, and I could not find it. I'm sorry! But I did find an email from her assistant, saying that it should be posted around January 2019.**

 **Congrats to foolofatook001 for answering the problem correctly first! (the blouse cost $28) I sincerly apoligize for trying to make all your brains do math during summer...I wasn't thinking. But school is either back or almost back for a lot of you (almost back for me, and I'm freaking). But thank you to everyone else who answered, even if you might have gotten it wrong. You tried, and that's all that matters! You're all awesome!**

 **-Diana**

Biana: You know, I can't even blush or be flustered. I'm honestly just offended that you forgot about Dex and me this long.

Dex: Yeah. I mean, you're always so caught up in what's happening with Keefe, Fitz, and Sophie. What about Diana?

 **BW: TBH, I don't even actually ship Diana. As I said before, I ship Dex with Fitz and Biana with Tam. So...yeah.**

Dex: You are such a jerk...

 **BW: Guuuuiiiilllttttyyyyy!**

Biana: I don't even want to do this react...

 **BW: Oh stop it. Diana is cute too. I mean, you're both so awkward and socially deficient.**

Biana: How am I socially deficient? Dex, I can understand, but me?!

Dex: HEY! *grumbling under his breath* You are just like Fitz...

 **BW: See? So awkward.**

Sophie: They are pretty adorable.

Both: HEY!

Sophie: *holding up hands in surrender* Sorry, but it's true.

Biana: BUT HOW AM I SOCIALLY DEFICIENT?

Fitz: I think she just means that you're a little bit detached, even though you're popular.

Biana: WHAT?

Keefe: Don't worry, Biana, it's fine! BW says I'm socially deficient too!

Sophie: Probably because you have the brain capacity of a five-year old.

Keefe: Well...your face...is stupid!

Sophie: Thank you for proving my point.

Dex: You guys are getting off-topic.

Sophie: I feel like we do this often.

Biana: Do the people really even care?

Fitz: *grumbling to himself* Nooo, because we're only here for their "entertainment." They don't care what we do as long as we look stupid doing it.

Keefe: But you make it look so easy.

Fitz: *looks ready to tackle Keefe* I. Will. Kill. You.

Keefe: Go. Ahead. And. Try.

Fitz: Shut. Up.

Keefe: Why. Are. We. Talking. With. So. Many. Pauses?

Fitz: *actually tackles Keefe*

Sophie: *talking while simultaneously trying to separate Fitz and Keefe* Last minute thoughts on Diana? GET YOUR FREAKING FOOT OUT OF MY FACE, FITZ! KEEFE, YOU BETTER PUT YOUR TONGUE BACK IN YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I RIP IT OFF! GET UP THIS INSTANT, BOTH OF YOU!

Dex: Biana's pretty and nice, but we make better friends.

Biana: Yeah. Probably. Even though we've been kind of...lovey in this react series.

BW: Sorry, Diana is my default when Tam isn't here. I'll try to fix that.

Sophie: FINALLY! *used telekinesis to lift up Keefe and Fitz and separte them*

Keefe: *pouting in the air and crossing his arms* I don't really care if it's Diana or Fidex or Tiana. All your feelings make my stomach hurt.

Fitz: *sneering* No one asked you.

Sophie: That's it! Time out for the both of you!

...

Keefe: *tied to the top of a tree branch* Hello?

Fitz: *tied to the other side* Anyone?


	46. Super Glue

**This react comes from MarsCrafted! I know I'm super behind on your requests, so sorry about that.**

 **The upcoming requests are Tiana (from CeriseArrow) and anime (from Cressida123). AJKC Water Molecule, while I do know about that show, I've only watched maybe half of two separate episodes. My siblings were watching them, and I just walked in on them for a few minutes. So, I'm not sure if I know enough to make a decent react. I will have them react to Legos, if that works for you?**

 **What's your guys' favorite song? My Youtube "All Music" Playlist is always expanding, but I have to say my fav right now is either"Friends" by Marshmello and Anne-Marie or "Wake Me Up Inside" by Evanescence. C** **omment with your favorite, and I'll give 'em a listen!**

 **-Super Glue**

Sophie: Please no.

Keefe: I think you should know that whenever you say that, we just get more excited.

Biana: And there's "Super" in the name.

Dex: The glue part doesn't sound that exciting.

Fitz: But it's _super_ glue.

Dex: Yeah, but just because we put "Wonder" in front of "boy" doesn't mean you're awesome.

Fitz: Like Technonerd is a better nickname.

Dex: Keefe started that super nickname! You can't judge me!

Fitz: And weren't you the one who started the whole "Wonderboy" thing?

Dex: I'm pretty sure that was already universally known.

Tam: You guys are all ridiculous.

Keefe: TAMMY-POO!

Tam: Oh god.

Sophie: Oh, hey Tam. Is Linh here too?

Linh: Yup.

Biana: Hey! You guys are back for a react!

Linh: Permanently, actually.

Sophie: Really?

 **BW: Yup. It perfectly coincides with a react that's coming up, too. I decided that since react postings are going to get even less frequent, we might as well spice them up a bit! (even if it means I have to put more thought into them) *heavy sigh***

Fitz: Wow, you're lazy.

 **BW: I could erase you out of existence again...I'm pretty sure Cressida123 warned against you acting up, and I can definitely hear all the knuckles of Keefoster fans cracking simultaneously. You better watch it.**

Fitz: *visibly pales and swallows*

Dex: Yeah, _Wonderboy_.

 **BW: Shush. Only I can do the threatening.**

Tam: shouldn't we be reacting to super whatsits? Wait...what was that about an upcoming react?

Sophie: We've already gotten off topic enough. So, super glue! It's actually pretty useful. I have a canister right here.

Fitz: It's so tiny...

Dex: _That's_ super glue?

Biana: But why would this be useful?

Linh: *sweetly* Would you all please shut up and let Sophie explain?

*everyone goes silent*

Linh: *smiling widely* Thank you.

Sophie: Anyway, super glue is really powerful glue. Like, suuuuper sticky. *squirts a bit on a paper plate*

Keefe: *touches the glue before Sophie can stop him* It's very gooey.

Sophie: *face palming* Why would you do that?

Keefe: *innocently* what?

Sophie: But part of "super sticky" didn't you understand?

Keefe: But I can just get it off? See? *tries to rub it off* See? *failing to rub it off* SEE? *still failing* WHY WON'T IT COME OFF?

Fitz: Wow. That thing is a weapon. *Keefe runs around the room trying to rub away the glue*

Sophie: Fitz, I'm pretty sure anything can be a weapon if you use it the right way.

Biana: That's oddly dark. *Sophie shrugs*

Tam: Well, the glue gun does seem useful.

Dex: *whispering* I wonder in which way he means*

Sophie: *ignoring Keefe's loud whispering* People in the craft world love it.

 **BW: I'm in the craft world. But I once used it, squeezed the thing to hard, and the bottom ripped. Glue got all over my hands.**

Sophie: You're a lot like Keefe then.

BW: *grumbles*

Biana: Are we going to make something?

Sophie: I guess. What do you want to make?

Biana: Uhhhhhhh

Tam: *nervously* Maybe you could fix something for me...

Sophie: Oh, sure! That's another great use for super glue!

Tam: *fidgeting* But...maybe later.

Sophie: What? But we have the glue out. Just get whatever you need fixed, and I'll do it real quick.

Linh: *smirking* Yeah, Tam. Show them what you need fixed.

Tam: *mumbling* Whatever. Fine. *pulls out two pieces of something from his pocket and hands it to Sophie.

Sophie: *analyzes the pieces* Is this a...wand? Tam, are you a Harry Potter fanboy?

Tam: *turning red*

Sophie: *squealing* Oh my god!

Tam: I know, I know. It's weird.

Sophie: Are you kidding? Harry Potter is awesome! Let's get this fixed...

*the rest are trying not to laugh**Keefe is still trying to get rid of the glue*

Fitz: So...you're a fanboy, huh?

Biana: Hey! Don't make fun of him! *pats his back* Don't be ashamed for liking a book series. Sophie says they're really good.

Dex: I thought you were supposed to be all emo?

Tam: *indignantly* I'll have you know, there is a lot of death and destruction in Harry Potter.

Sophie: There you go, Tam! All fixed!

Fitz: Wow, it really did repair that?

Dex: *picks up the wand and waves it around* It's really strong! Wow! I might need some of this glue...um...Sophie...maybe you should help Keefe.

Keefe: *crying and waving his hands frantically* FOSTER! IT WON'T COME OFF! HELP ME, FOSTER! HELP ME!

Sophie: *sighing* You really need to learn how to control yourself before you do stupid things.


	47. Tiana

**Heeeey all the peoples! How ya doin'? This react was requested by** **CeriseArrow! Should be interesting. To answer some questions...**

 **Cressida123, I was thinking "what could have them make with superglue? Wait...you can fix things with super glue...what could they fix?" And idk. I'm dressing up as a Ravenclaw for Halloween this year (That's my House! My friend's going to be a Slytherin) and I've been stressing about making the costume. HP was just on my mind.**

 **Idk how to get superglue off. When I spilled it on myself, I tried washing it off, and when it wouldn't all come off, I was just like "eh" and went about my day.**

 **MarsCrafted, I listened to "I'm a Mess"! Really good suggestion, and I added it to my playlist!**

 **Also, there's been a change to the title and cover! I hope you like it. ;)**

 **-Tiana**

 **BW: Don't worry Tam. We'll do a Harry Potter react soon.**

Tam: *head in hands* This is so much worse.

Sophie: *patting his back* It's not that bad.

Biana: *ecstatic* Yeah, I'm amazing! And I just got a Diana react, and here I am with Tiana!

Fitz: That's a little shallow minded.

 **BW: Do you know what the reviewers are saying about you?**

Fitz: *gulps* I'm sorry, humans! I didn't mean to disrespect you and your intelligence!

Sophie:...

*a few minutes later*

Keefe: AND STAY OUT! *slams door* Where were we?

Dex: Watching Tam die of embarrassment?

Keefe: Oh yeah! Taaaaammmmyyyy pooooooo!

Tam: What happened to Bangs Boy?

Keefe: *shrugs* You got used to it.

Linh: I personally voted for "Tammy-wammy" but I was out-ruled.

Sophie: Actually, everyone besides Keefe voted for Tammy-Wammy.

Keefe: but I'm AWESOME and get the last say!

Dex: Yeah. _That_.

Tam: *groaning* Why were you even voting on this?

Linh: Shush! Stop complaining! We're reacting to Tiana! Personally, I was very excited about this one.

Sophie: *curiously* Yeah, Biana, how _do_ you feel about Tam?

Biana: *nervously* I thought we were teasing Tam?

Sophie: *smirking* Oh, we don't need to ask him.

Linh: *giggling* Yup.

Biana: *narrows her eyes* Right. Well...erm...

Keefe: *leaning in* Well? What do you feel towards old Tammy-poo?

Biana: well...he's pretty cute...

*Tams nose goes a bit pink*

Biana: And I like how compassionate he is...

*Tam's cheeks go pink*

Keefe: *scoffing* Since when is Tammy-poo compassionate?

Biana: *rolls her eyes* You don't see it because you're always being a jerk to him.

*Tam's ears go pink at Biana defending him*

Biana: Anyway, he's also wittly sarcastic.

*Tam is full-out red now, and trying (but failing) to hide it behind his arm and cape*

Keefe: Hey! I'm wittily sarcastic!

Sophie: No, you're annoyingly sarcastic. There's a difference.

Keefe: *putting an arm around Sophie* But, of course, I mean every loving word towards you, Sophie dear.

Dex: Barfing a little over here...

Sophie: *rolling her eyes* This is a Tiana react, Keefe. Get off.

Keefe: *puckers lips* But you looooove me.

Sophie: Go to your cooooorner.

Linh: *points to the corner* You've been banished.

Keefe: W-what? but-but!

Tam: *mumbles*

Biana: What?

Tam: *mumbles a littler louder*

Linh: We can't heeeear yoooou!

 **BW: Aye, aye, Captain!**

Dex: Can you just knock it off with the random human references?

 **BW: NEVER!**

Linh: Tammy-wammy, what were you going to say?

Tam: *frustrated* Oh just let him be! *mumbling again* He doesn't have to go in the corner...

Biana: AWWWWWWW! See? Compassionate! *gives Tam a long hug*

 **BW: Well, Tam looks like he's about to explode from happiness.**

*Linh and Sophie high five*

Linh: Mission accomplished.

Keefe: *sniffling* Can I come out of my corner now?

Sophie: Oh, sure. *Keefe runs to her side and gives her a hug**Sophie struggles, but she eventually agrees to let him gently put an arm around her shoulder*

Fitz: *muffled from behind door* Can I come back in now?

All: NO!


	48. Anime

**This react is from Cressida123, and I honestly don't know why I haven't done it sooner. I loooove anime and manga. (not going to do a manga react though, since anime and manga tend to go hand-in-hand). Favorite anime and/or manga?**

 **Also, I figured I should probably spread the news; Cressida123 and I have a "Best of Keefoster" Community! We compile all the best and beautiful Keefoster stories, so go check it out and follow it if you want to get in on all the Keefosterness! If you have a suggestion for a story we should add (either your own or someone else's) _review one of our stories with your request_! We'll check it out!**

 **-Anime**

 **BW: *breathing heavily***

Sophie: Erm, BW, are you okay?

 **BW: *turns to Sophie slowly* No.**

Sophie: It's just anime...

 **BW: JUST anime? It's awesome! Not only that, but a lot of people who like anime face scorn for liking anime! But it generally only makes us like it more...**

Dex: This is probably why they all think you're crazy.

 **BW: WATCH YOUR MOUTH GADGETMAN!**

Keefe: *shrugs* Gadgetman is kinda lame...

 **BW: *glaring***

Keefe: But also kinda awesome!

Tam: *happy we aren't doing Harry Potter* What exactly is anime?

Sophie: Japanese cartoons.

 **BW: *glaring***

Sophie: They. are. _cartoons_.

 **BW: Humph.**

Fitz: Why do people treat them so differently if they're just cartoons?

Keefe: oh yay, Wonderboy is back.

Sophie: *ignoring Keefe* There's a fairly similar style throughout most anime. Like, obviously, styles are very different depending on the artist, but they're a lot more closely related than say different American cartoons. They have similar characteristics. Anime also has its own set of tropes. Also, since anime is made in Japan, it has an entirely different culture, and different customs are displayed in anime.

 **BW: *nodding* This is the go-to for anyone trying to defend anime.**

Tam: You say that like it needs defending.

 **BW: I will hurt you, shadowboy.**

Tam: Bring it.

Sophie: Why don't we just watch some anime? We should watch Maid Sama. That one is a good romantic comedy.

 **BW: *with popcorn and chocolate* WOOOO!**

Linh: *raised eyebrows* Isn't this supposed to be for us and not for you?

 **BW: *shrugs**mouth full of food* I write these reacts, I get to be a part of them.**

*faces go pale all around*

 **BW: *smiles evilly**a bit of popcorn falls out of her mouth* That's right, so you better watch your backs.**

Sophie: Annnyyyyywaaaay, let's start!

*the whole series later*

Keefe: WHAT KIND OF CRAPPY ENDING WAS THAT?

Dex: THEY DIDN'T REALLY EXPLAIN ANYTHING AT ALL!

Fitz: WHAT THE HAY?

Tam: THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! I DEMAND FURTHER EXPLANATION!

Linh: *shrugging* It was pretty cute. They express emotion very interestingly.

Biana: I laughed a lot.

Sophie: Right? Who was your-

Keefe: THEY GET US SO EMOTIONALLY INVESTED IN THIS STORY, AND THEN THEY JUST LEAVE IT LIKE THAT?

Fitz: ARE THEY TOGETHER, ARE THEY NOT? HOW DO THEY FEEL? THEY SAID NOTHING!

Tam: WHYYYYY?

Dex: IS THERE MORE? PLEASE TELL ME THERE'S MORE?

Sophie: *sighing* Anime does tend to leave their endings pretty open, for the possibility of another season. But most anime I've seen rarely go past two seasons, unless they're super popular, like Fairy Tail. But if it makes you feel better, most anime are based off manga, and manga generally go on waaaay longer than the anime.

Dex: Manga?

Sophie: Japanese comics. They pretty much look the same as anime, only drawn out in panels. Like comics. Also most are black-and-white.

Fitz: So...we can read the manga to Maid Sama, and it will go on a lot more?

 **BW: *sad because she finished her popcorn* Yup. I finished that manga, and it was decent. It explained a lot more.**

*all the boys look very happy and satisfied*

Biana: I didn't know you would become so attached to that.

Dex: *dreamy* but they're relationship was really cute.

Fitz: *nodding* Usui was always protecting Misa...

Tam: And Misa was a strong, independent woman. I appreciate strong, independent women.

Biana: *more to herself* Do you now...

Sophie: Usui is really hot.

 **(A/N: If you have not watched Maid Sama and don't know who Takuma Usui is, look him up in google images before continuing with this react. ;) )**

Keefe: He looks like me...

Sophie: ...

Everyone: ...

Sophie: Yes. yes he does look like you.


	49. Harry Potter

**Baaaack with another react! This was not a request, but I've been saying that I was going to do it. I've got legos, candy, and fanfic & wattpad coming up, so stay tuned for all that!**

 **foolofatook001, pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaase make some Keefoster stuff. I would want more even if I didn't have the community going!**

 **And MarsCrafted, you probably did. He has messy bright blonde hair and green eyes. It's no problem that you don't watch anime, but if you ever do watch it, a good one is Gakuen Alice. It's appropriate, and it's about kids (the main characters are all 10-12) with special abilities (called Alices) who are forced to go to a school for Alices. The main character, Mikan, is adorable, and so are her friends (even if a few of them are a bit mean in the beginning). If you like KOTLC (which is pretty sophisticated for a middle school-rated book) I think you'd enjoy Gakuen Alice, because it can also get pretty in-depth.**

 **and foolofatook001, Library Wars looks good! I'll have to check it out!**

 **SPOILER ALERT!**

 **-Harry Potter**

Tam: *grumbling in a shadowy corner*

Sophie: Oh come on, Tam. It's not that big a deal.

Tam: *grumbling and mumbling*

Biana: Taaaaammmmyyyyy

Keefe: You're being a brat.

Tam: *spins around and glares at Keefe* Watch it, Blondie. Like you have any room to talk.

Keefe: Pft. Blondie? Is that the best you can do?

Dex: Uh, guys, we're keeping this K+ here...

Linh: No swearing or naughty words.

Fitz: Naughty words?

*all groan*

Fitz: *confused* What?

Dex: How did you get in?

Fitz: ...

Keefe: Well?

Fitz: A window?

Dex: Keefe, I told you to lock it!

Keefe: And I told you to do it!

Sophie: Okay, guys, chill. We're all welcome here. There's no need to be mean. Let's get started with the react.

Keefe: *whispering to Fitz* Just so you know, Foster called me hot in the last react.

Fitz: *whispering pleasantly* Go bury yourself in a ditch

Linh: FITZ!

Fitz: What'd I do?

Linh: *shaking her head in disapproval*

Sophie: *claps* So, Harry Potter. Here are the books. Come back when you've read them.

Keefe: WHAT THE HECK? WHY ARE THESE SO THICK?

 **BW: You should see the Keeper of the Lost Cities books.**

*all are silent*

 **BW: Oops, did I say that out loud?**

Sophie: *ignoring BW* Well, since Tam and I have already read them, we'll just be going, I guess...

Keefe: *gulps* Together?

Sophie: *shrugs* I was thinking lunch?

Tam: I could eat.

*they leave*

*the rest groan*

A few hours later (let's pretend elves can read at super speed)

*Sophie and Tam return*

Sophie: I wonder if they've finished the books.

*they see all the elves crying*

Tam: They've definitely finished.

Biana: *crying hard* TOOONKS!

Keefe: SIRIUS!

Dex: DUMBLDORE!

Linh: DOBBY!

Fitz: LUPIN!

Tam: FRED!

Sophie: ...

Tam: Sorry, I felt left out, and he was one of my favorite characters.

Sophie: I guess a lot of people do die.

Dex: WHY WOULDN'T YOU WARN US? WHY WOULD ANYONE WANT TO FINISH A SERIES WITH ALL THESE DEPRESSING FEELINGS?

KEEFE: *on the ground, clutching his heart* THE FEEEELS!

Biana: *rubbing the tears from her eyes* I guess *sniff* it was a pretty cool series.

Tam: *excitedly* Right? *coughs nervously* I mean, I guess.

Sophie: Why can't you just admit that you're a total Harry Potter fanboy? It's not something be ashamed of.

Dex: Yeah, come on Tam!

Linh: Show 'em, Tammy!

Tam: *sighs heavily* *slowly takes out his Harry Potter wands and puts on black, circle-framed glasses*

*Sophie, Linh, and Biana squeal*

Sophie: He's like an anime Harry Potter!

Biana: OH MY GOD! I NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT!

Linh: MIND BLOW!

Dex: Okay, now you guys are getting ridiculous.

Sophie: Pfff whatever.

Keefe: *excitedly* Who would I be?

Sophie: Hm...George.

Fitz: What about me?

All: Snape

Fitz: But isn't he a jerk for the majority of the series?

All: Yes.

Fitz: And...doesn't he die? Painfully?

All: Yes.


	50. Legos

**Heeeey! THIS STORY HAS REACHED OVER 30,000 VIEWS! You guys are all awesome!**

 **This react was inspired by AJKC Water Molecule.**

 **Commentary because i feel like talking: So my most recent obsession is Vampire Diaries. The problem is that my friends know I'm easily addicted to books and movies, so they always recommend stuff, and then make fun of me when I get overly obsessive. BAZ IS FREAKING AMAZING! DON'T JUDGE ME! HE MAY BE A VAMPIRE, WIZARD, GAY, AND FICTIONAL, BUT THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME LOVE HIM ANY LESS! But besides my wonderful Baz from Carry On, Vampire Diaries is pretty good. Damon x Elena ALL THE WAY! Stefan *insert sneering sound* reminds me of a combination of Fitz and Edward (a duo I despise, if you didn't catch that already) If there is anyone who's watched VD (or read Carry On), feel free to fangirl with me. (But I'm only on season 4 episode 10. So no spoilers)**

 **-Legos**

Keefe: YAAAAY!

Fitz: Uggghhhh

 **BW: *holds up her hand* Don't even start. We've used to the "mad at Fitz" format for like the last 10 reacts. I'm over it.**

Sophie: Maybe we should switch it to "mad at BW"

 **BW: *glares* Maybe I should make Sophie disappear.**

Sophie: I am divergent and can't be controlled.

 **BW: I HAVEN'T EVEN READ THAT SERIES, SO SHUT IT**

Keefe: LEEEGGGGGOOOOOSSSSSS

Linh: You're adorable.

Keefe: *raises eyebrows* I'm-

Linh: *dreamily* Like a little puppy. I love puppies.

Keefe: *deflated* Oh...

Sophie: It's okay, I think you're adorable.

*silence*

Biana: When did you get all...um...

Tam: Confident?

Biana: Yeah, that.

Sophie: *shrugs* I'm tired of being the blushing little girl. Keefe, you are cute.

Keefe: *gaping like a fish*

Biana: Huh, what do you know. You broke him.

Dex: That wasn't very nice of you to just spring that on him.

Sophie: what? But he teases me all the time!

Tam: *sigh* You don't get it.

Sophie: So explain it to me...?

Tam: On with the react!

Sophie: *grumbling* You guys suck...

 **BW: *dumps her whole box of legos on the floor* Gosh, I haven't played with these in _ages_. I mostly have Lego Friends, because I fell into society's gender stereotyping trap and was deluded into thinking girls can only have pink and purple legos with lots of flowers and sparkles. So now I have a messed up perception of the world that I must work on.**

Sophie: Uh...BW...?

 **BW: Sorry, this got too real. LEGOS! YOU BUILD THINGS! AND IT'S FUN! AND WOOOO i'M NOT DEPRESSED OR INTERNALLY BROKEN AT ALL! *stage whispers* and i'm really not, peoples reading this. this is a react and a joke and i'm only mildly crying on the inside**

Sophie: Anyway, Legos...

Keefe: *begins building colorful sculptures*

Dex: *builds intricate models machines and other stuff*

Linh: *building a pet store*

Biana: *making a spaceship* **(SEE? BECAUSE GIRLS CAN DO WHATEVER THE HECK THEY WANT, SOCIETY!)**

Tam: *playing with the lego friend dolls* **(*BW stares at society pointedly and dramatically mouths "SEE?")**

Fitz: *goes to the legos* OW!

Sophie: Uh-oh

Fitz: *clutching his foot* THE PAIN! OH THE PAIN! THE HORRIBLE PAIN! I HAVE NEVER FELT ANYTHING LIKE THIS BEFORE

Keefe: Did you...step on a lego?

Fitz: THE PAIN

Tam: Didn't you, like, get impaled by a bug?

Fitz: IT WAS NOTHING COMPARED TO THIS! I TAKE EVERYTHING BACK! I HAVE NEVER KNOWN TRUE PAIN UNTIL NOW!

 **BW: *nodding* gosh darn right.**

Keefe: It can't be that bad.

Sophie: Keefe...don't do it...

Keefe: I'm gonna do it... *lifts up his foot slowly*

Sophie: Keefe...I'm begging you...

Keefe: *slams his foot down on top of a lego*

Sophie: Are you okay?

Keefe: *he does nothing**tears appear in the corners of his eyes* I regret everything.


	51. Candy

**This react idea comes from AttemptedWriting101! Thanks for waiting so patiently. I hope you enjoy!**

 **-Candy**

Sophie: Who doesn't like candy?

 **BW: CHOCOLATE**

Sophie: We already did chocolate.

 **BW: CHOCOLATE!**

Sophie: ...

 **BW: *cries* chocolate...**

Sophie: Anyway. . . we're going to be trying other kinds of candy.

Keefe: How much candy do humans have?

Sophie: A LOT. Like . . . a lot, a lot. Different kinds for each country, especially. But we're going to stick with American candy.

 **BW: I think the only "foreign" candy I've had are Pocky Sticks...I think I tried a British candy bar once too.**

Dex: What's a candy bar?

Sophie: Generally a chocolate-covered candy with different things inside. Peanuts, caramel, mousse. Tons of stuff.

Biana: MOOSE? WHY WOULD THEY PUT MOOSE IN CANDY?

Sophie: No, mousse. Airy chocolate pudding. But anyway, we're focusing on the fruitier, sourish candy, like Skittles and gummy worms.

BW: *munches on chocolate chips and glares at them all*

Keefe: *raises hand like a little kid* I WANT TO TRY GUMMY WORMS!

Sophie: We'll try them after Skittles. *Keefe grumbles to himself*

*Sophie hands everyone mini packs of Skittles*

Linh: Oh, these are quite good. Very fruity.

Dex: I like the green ones.

Fitz: No, the red ones are the best.

Keefe: PURPLE!

Biana: Pink is my favorite.

Tam: Yellow.

Keefe: *grinning* Aw, look who's all full of sunshine.

Tam: The yellow is sour, like my personality.

Sophie: *face palms* Anyway, I also like the red ones.

Keefe: NOW TIME FOR GUMMIES!

Sophie: *sighing* Fine. *she hands him a gummy worm*

Keefe: IT'S ALL WRINGLY

Linh: *scrunches up her nose* Are you actually going to eat that?

Keefe: *takes a deep breath* *lowers gummy in his mouth* OH THIS IS REALLY GOOD!

*the rest reluctantly try the gummy worms*

Biana: This is interesting. I mean...it's weird, but it sort of tastes fruity, like the Skittles.

Dex: Chewing it is sort of fun. And it's easy to eat.

Fitz: Mine's all wet where I bit it. WHY IS IT STICKY?

Sophie: It does that. You'll have to wash your hands afterwards.

Tam: *chewing* It's okay. What's it made out of?

Sophie: Gelatin.

Keefe: What's gelatin?

Sophie: Oh it's made from- *freezes*

*everyone else is confused*

Keefe: *waves a hand in front of her face* Uh...Foster? You alright there?

Biana: Sophie?

Sophie: *coughs nervously* Erm, um, it's not important. Anyway-

Dex: Wait, tell us what it's made of. Maybe I can recreate it and add some elvin flavors.

Linh: Ooo that'd be cool!

Sophie: Seriously guys-

Tam: *suspicious* Why won't you tell us?

Sophie: Well-

 **BW: It's made from animal bones.**

*all laugh*

Fitz: That's funny. What's it actually made of?

Sophie: *head in her hands* No, that's what it's made of. Animal byproduct, most often bones. I, erm, forgot about that.

Dex: *green* I think I'm going to be sick.


	52. BW

**I know I said I'd be doing fanfiction/wattpad next, but I've been wanting do this one forever, and I thought i should do it before (considering I am a fanfiction/wattpad writer Hehehehe).**

 **And erm, just a notice: I'm freaking weird. Like, when I started writing this, and it was supposed to be...normal. But then it turned out very not normal. So it's fine if you're just really confused by the end.**

 **-BW**

Sophie: What?

Keefe: Okay, I'm very confused.

Dex: Why are we reacting...to BW?

Biana: We are talking about BW, right? Not some weird human thing?

 **BW: Well, to be honest, I am some weird human thing, but that's not the point. Yes, we're reacting to me.**

Tam: Uh, why?

 **BW: Ouch, hurtful.**

Tam: No, seriously, why? I thought we're only reacting to human things or whatever.

Linh: Yeah, this is weird.

Dex: Well I guess you're...nice?

Fitz: No she's freaking evil. We all know that.

Keefe: She makes us do *shivers* awful things.

 **BW: Pfft. Please. I've never extended past T, and I rarely write for T anyway.**

Linh: Uhhhh...what?

 **BW: *sighs**sits down**gestures for the rest to do the same**folds her hands together all business-like* Let me ask you a question: How do you know me?**

Sophie: *obviously confused* You're our friend.

Keefe: Our sadistic friend.

 **BW: Yes yes, but more than that. What's your first memory of me?**

Fitz: *thinking for a moment**his face goes pale* I-i...for some reason...I can't remember you _at all_ before...before the computer maze react.

Dex: And that was...that was our first react.

 **BW: *nods* Mhm.**

Sophie: B-But...then how do we know you? How are you here right now? How did you...

Biana: HOW DID A HUMAN JUST _KNOW_ EVERYTHING ABOUT US?

Linh: *visibly freaking out* And how were you even able to meet us? This is so confusing...

 **BW: *smiling creepily* Ah yes, and that, my dear elvin friends, is what I'm having to react to. After all *spins around and stares in front of her* I'm sure the people are very interested.**

Dex: WHO THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING TO? YOU ALWAYS DO THAT!

 **BW: *readjusts her glasses* Oh, Dex, Dex, Dex. You can't expect me to just _spill_ all my secrets.**

Sophie: You shouldn't even have secrets! I'm going to get the Black Swan to look you up!

 **BW: *throws her head back and laughs* Hahahaha! Good luck with that! They won't be able to.**

Fitz: *sneering* You sound so sure of yourself.

 **BW: I know you're trying to read my mind, Wonderboy, and it's not going to work. And Sophie dear, it's not going to work for you either.**

Sophie: H-how?

 **BW: Because what you all have failed to realize is that this is my universe. You are simply crude recreated fragments of your real selves.**

Keefe: What?

Tam: We have no idea what you're talking about.

 **BW: *visibly getting excited* You are all book characters, and I'm simply taking a shot at writing scenarios for you. Plenty of people do it. Haven't you been paying attention to the scattered hints I've left? How I magically know about all your crushes? How I ship Keefoster? _Keeper of the Lost Cities?_ Ring any bells?**

Sophie: I-I don't understand.

 **BW: I control everything you do. I plan it out, and share it with the public. They read about your entire lives, fictional in the real world or fictional in ours.**

Biana: You're not making any sense! *her features grow angry* But I'm not going to let you do this! *she concentrates for a moment, then looks down at herself in shock and terror* WHY AM I NOT DISAPPEARING?

 **BW: *shaking her head* Aren't you listening? I control everything. Including all your powers. You won't do anything until the words are typed up on my computer. Even now, all your reactions have been written out, and soon, others will be reading them and expressing to me how much of a freaking weirdo I am.**

Tam: *scoffs* As they rightfully should!

 **BW: *shrugs* Maybe. But I'm used to it.**

Fitz: Well then, I refuse to do another react.

 **BW: What?**

Fitz: I'm erasing myself out of existence. If I'm just a "fragmentation" anyway, then I must be living on, somewhere else.

Biana: *shaking* Then that's what I'll do too!

Sophie: We aren't going to let you manipulate us for the entertainment of others!

Keefe: You're a freaking crazy and you scare me!

Dex: Keefe, we're trying to scare her. *Looks at BW questioningly* Her?

 **BW: Last I checked.**

Dex: *nods* Her. *coughs nervously* I guess it's just we've never really gotten a clear image of you. You're always hidden in shadows.

 **BW: *waves her hand dismissively* Basic internet safety.**

Dex: erm...right. But anyway, Keefe, scare _her_!

Keefe: Right, sorry. *clears his throat* You suck!

Linh: You know we're crazy enough to do it!

Tam: *sighing* I'm not stupid enough, but you know I'm going to get pulled along into it anyway. *raises his fist without much enthusiasm* Woo rebellion.

Fitz: *determined face* Just know, you brought this on yourself.

*they all prepare themselves*

 **BW: NO! *she raises her hand**everything freezes like time was paused***

I guess I'm going to have to reset this. Make it like it never existed. I'll erase everything, make the screen white again. I knew this react wouldn't work out. Everything just got out of hand. Well, time to hit delete and starting writing the fanfiction react.

*the world goes white*


	53. FanFiction & Wattpad

**Helllloooo everybody! Happy National Novel Writing Month! I'm positing this to not only give you another react, but to let at least some of you know that there's going to be a big pause on my writing for a month!**

 **If you're not aware, National Novel Writing Month is a challenge to write a 50,000 word novel in just a month! There's an original story idea I've been meaning to work on, and this is the perfect opportunity. By the end, I want to start posting the story on both FictionPress and wattpad, so I'm really excited to get started. I'll probably be posting some reacts too, when I get writers block.**

 **Does this challenge sound cool to you? ALL MY FELLOW WRITER PEOPLE: IT'S ONLY NOVEMBER 2ND! YOU CAN STILL GIVE IT A SHOT! Go to the National Novel Writing Website, create an account, and track your progress. And become my Writing Buddy so we can share stories and encourage each other! My name is the same: BuddingWriter101, and my novel title is "Villainish." This challenge also works for fanfiction too; so if there's a fanfiction you've been dying to write (even if you've never written on here before) NOW IS YOUR CHANCE! I BELIEVE IN ALL OF YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE!**

 **If you do want to become my bud, click the search button in the top-right corner, click "Author" then type "BuddingWriter101" Click on my name, then click "Add Buddy" Then click "Send NaNoMail" and send me a message! The code word is "Alicorn" so I know you're from FF. ;) And then I'll add you as my buddy too!**

 **So hit me up on the site, share your story ideas with me, and we can work together! We can pass around all that wonderful writing advice. Heck knows I need it if I want to get in 50,000 words. Without further ado, he's the react!**

 **-Fanfiction/Wattpad**

Sophie: Ugh, I know about these sites.

 **BW: Oh good, you're back to normal.**

Sophie: Uhhh...yeah? I don't think I ever was...un-normal?

Dex: Can we just get on with this react?

 **BW: *stroking her chin thoughtfully* So it's really like that last react never happened...**

Fitz: Uh, no. I can confirm that the last react did happen, and I hate the two of you.

Sophie: _Me_?

Fitz: YOU DIDN'T TELL US THAT GELATIN IS MADE FROM ANIMAL BONES!

Sophie: I think only sometimes maybe...

Biana: Ew.

Sophie: *rolling her eyes* Oh knock it off.

 **BW: *happy* Come on! Fanfiction and Wattpad will be fun! Everyone go sit at the table!**

Tam: *he stays behind* I remember everything.

 **BW: *turns to him slowly***

Tam: I always knew my life was meaningless and fragmented and purposeless...

 **BW: *sighing heavily* Tam, don't use it as an excuse to make yourself seem emo-y. Nobody is falling for it.**

Tam: *pouting* But I'm the depressed character!

 **BW: You're too adorable and obviously happy to be the emo character. I mean, it's okay to be be depressed, but your life isn't "meaningless" and "fragmented" and "purposeless" *hands him a lolipop* Here, take this, and go join the others**

Tam: *sticking it in his mouth irritably* Fine.

Keefe: So...what's a website?

*One discussion later*

Keefe: Ah, that makes sense. And so this fanfiction/wattpad is a website?

Sophie: _Websites_. Fanfiction and wattpad. FanFiction is where people go to write their own stories about already created books, movies, tv shows, games, and really anything else. Of course, there are tons of other websites to do this.

 **BW: Fanfiction allows many of us to express ourselves through writing when we don't have the time or motivation to create characters for ourselves. In any case, whether we're plagiarists or not, it's quite a lot of fun and excellent practice.**

Sophie: Yup, basically.

Biana: So, what? Are you trying to improve the story?

Sophie: Sometimes. We might change something we didn't like. A lot of the times we create stories about what happens "after" the duration of the game. Sometimes we write the characters in AUs, or alternate universes. Sometimes we make new characters for a universe. Sometimes we just try to tell different stories about the characters.

Keefe: That sounds really complicated.

Linh: Not really. You're just writing stories. You just didn't bring the original story to life.

Sophie: _Exactly_.

Fitz: Is wattpad the same thing?

Sophie: Kinda. You can write fanfiction on wattpad, but it's mostly used for original stories.

 **BW: You guys ready to read some stuff?**

All: Yes!

 **BW: Cool. *pulls up the sites on a few computers* *let's them scroll through it***

Fitz: Oh this is interesting. *continues reading* Wait, what's happening? *continues reading* This is progressing really fast. *continues reading* Wait, what are they-OH MY GOD! THIS IS OBSCENE! THIS IS HORRENDOUS! WHY ARE THEY SHARING THIS? TMI TMI TMI

 **BW: Ah. And now you've run into...another thing people like to write about.**

Linh: MY EYES! MY BRAIN! SOMEONE GET THE BLEACH!

Keefe: HOLY WATER HOLY WATER HOLY WATER

Sophie: Yeah...there's a lot of it, too. Luckily we have settings that filter the M rated stuff.

Biana: SO WHY DIDN'T WE USE IT?

 **BW: Do you want the full human experience of this stuff or not?**

All: NO!

 **BW: touchy touchy.**

Sophie: Do you have any writing on these?

BW: Yup.

Keefe: Fanfiction or original.

 **BW: Both. *smiles evilly* Do you guys want to read? *winks at Cress from across the screen***

Fitz: *Not liking the way she's smiling* Sure...

 **BW: *pulls "A Keefoster Moment 3"* Just so you all know, some fanfiction can include real people *mutters to herself* Since apparently you're not supposed to tell fictional people they're fictional***

Biana: What?

 **BW: Nothing! Just read and enjoy!**

*they read*

Sophie: *blushing hard* Erm-I-erm

Keefe: *blushing hard**head in his hands* Oh my god.

Fitz: Why...just...why...THIS IS AN ABOMINATION! THIS IS HORRIBLE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHOSE IDEA WAS THIS, HUH? WHOSE? I'LL KILL THEM

 **BW: *points to Cress innocently writing her "Rise" fanfiction* She did it**

Fitz: *storms off*

Tam: This is too far, even for you.

 **BW: I'll have you know, people love this kind of stuff. Especially when two people just refuse to get together.**

Keefe: *squeaking* What?

Tam: *smirking* That was very high-pitched. You're so adorable, Keefe.

Keefe: Shut it, Tammy Wammy

 **BW: So, what's your elvy opinion on fanfiction and wattpad?**

Linh: It's very...erm...descriptive.

Biana: I suppose it could be a lot of fun. I can see why people would like it so much.

Keefe: S-sure whatever. It's okay. *looks to Sophie longingly*

Sophie: *half fainted* I think I'm going to be sick.

Dex: This is hilarious.

 **BW: And what about you, Tam?**

*no one answers*

Sophie: Tam?

*they go to the computers*

Tam: *staring intently at the computer* Yes...yes...YES! THEY KISSED! WOOO!

Linh: Uhhh...what are you doing?

Tam: *doesn't look away from the screen* Shush. They have Drarry. DRARRY! I didn't know I needed this until now.

 **BW: Ooo found any good ones? *they excitedly discuss Drarry***

Keefe: I'm beginning to think people who enjoy are all the people who don't function properly in society.

Sophie: How do you think they find these websites in the first place?


	54. Pop OR Soda

**Okay...so i'm more updating this to give you all an update about KOTLC.**

 **First off, HAPPY FLASHBACK LAUNCH DAY! WOOOOOOO!**

 **Secondly: YOU CAN NOW READ THE KEEFE SHORT STORY! Shannon put it on her official website! Go to her website, go to to the Keeper of the Lost Cities page, scroll past aaaaaallll the books, and click on "Fun Extras" Keep scrolling, keep scrolling, AND THERE! A picture of Keefe, saying "click here to read the Keefe short story" (okay, she says it more words, but I'm summing it up). So if you haven't had a chance to read the story, NOW IS YOUR CHANCE! I suggest reading it before you read Flashback. HAPPY READING EVERYONE!**

 **This react comes from MarsCrafted (Btw, the last react, fanfic/wattpad, came from MarsCrafted and Cressida123)**

 **-Pop (Soda)**

Sophie: I'm from California, and I say soda.

 **BW: Well I'm not, and I say pop, so I'm referring to it as pop.**

Dex: ...why does it make a difference what you call it?

Biana: Why does it have two different names in the first place?

Sophie: Well, it's technically soda-pop. But usually depending on where you're from, people call it different things. The north generally call it pop, the far east and west call it soda, and the south call it coke. I mean, it's not as simple as that, but that's it summed up.

Keefe: Pop sounds more fun.

Fitz: *at the same time* Soda sounds more sophisticated.

Keefe: And we all know how much you love to suck the fun out of things.

Fitz: *taken aback* I do not. I am very fun. Sophie, aren't I fun?

Sophie: *thinks for a moment* *shrugs* Sure.

Biana: I'm siding with Keefe on this one.

Fitz: Oh sure, my own sister, betraying me.

 **BW: *opens her mouth***

Tam: *deadpanning from a corner* Whatever you're about to say, don't say it.

Linh: We already have enough depression and despair with Tam around.

 **BW: Tam, stop sulking and go get the bottles of** ** _pop_** **. *stares at Sophie pointedly***

Tam: What kind?

 **BW: Sprite is my favorite so...**

Sophie: Get coke.

 **BW: Hey!**

Sophie: Coke is probably the most popular _soda,_ so it would make sense for them to try that. And we only have enough time to try one.

 **BW: *groaning* Fine.**

Dex: Wait, but I thought coke is also soda and pop?

Sophie: *sighing heavily* Soda, pop, and coke are all general names for a fizzy drink with different types of flavor syrups. However, Coke is a specific type of pop from a specific brand, Coca-cola. There are many different brands, with many different flavors. Coke and Pepsi are similar (though I will not tolerate Pepsi in my proximity). Sprite, Sierra Mist, and 7-Up all have a similar lemon-lime flavor. The _soda_ industry is really diversified.

 **BW: Yeah, but _pop_ is pretty good.**

Sophie: UGH! TAM, JUST BRING IN THE DRINKS!

Tam: I'm coming, I'm coming. *sets down cans of Coke*

Keefe: *grabbing a can* How am I supposed to open this?

Sophie: *gets her can and pops it open* Like that.

Biana: *tries it* I BROKE A FREAKING NAIL! WHAT THE HECK, SOPHIE? THESE THINGS ARE AWFUL!

*the rest also fail to open theirs*

Sophie: *takes each of their cans and opens them* There. It's not that hard.

Biana: *nursing her hand* Say that to my nail. It hurts! It cut down to far.

Elwin: *popping out of nowhere* I CAN FIX IT!

*all scream*

Elwin: Sorry. But here, a nail regrowing serum... *pours on Biana's finger* And there! All better!

Biana: *wearily* Thanks...

Elwin: Of course! *disappears* *reappears* *grabs Coke* Ooo this stuff! This stuff is good! *disappears again*

Sophie: How does he do that?

Dex: I think he's had a lot of practice because of you.

Sophie: Hardy-har. Alright guys, bottoms up!

Fitz: What?

Sophie: Just drink it!

*all drink* *all, except Keefe, start coughing*

Fitz: That's so weird! It's all bubbly and cold and...*shivers*

Sophie: Oh come on. I'm almost positive you have bubbly drinks in the Lost Cities.

Fitz: Yeah, but the bubbles are a lot...softer. They don't fizz off your tongue.

Sophie: But that's what makes it so much fun to drink!

Linh: Sometimes I feel like humans have an obsession with pain.

Sophie: You wouldn't be wrong.

Biana: The flavor is also really weird.

Keefe: Yucky.

Sophie: Maybe you guys would have liked lemon-lime better...

 **BW: I told you. It's the best _pop_.**

Sophie: Soda.

 **BW: Pop.**

Sophie: Sodaaaa

Tam: *sipping his Coke* Can we please just call it soda-pop and be done with it?

Sophie: NO!

 **BW: DO YOU WANT ME TO JUST IGNORE MY WHOLE CULTURE?**

Tam: I don't think calling it soda-pop would be ignoring your whole culture.

 **BW: YOU KNOW NOTHING, BANGS BOY!**

Sophie: So soda was a fail?

*all* Yup

Tam: I thought it was decent.

 **BW: Wish I could say the same about your brain capacity.**


	55. Writer's Block

-Writer's Block

 ***read until the end pleeeease ;)***

 **BW: HA I BET THEY CLICKED THE LINK TO THIS STORY AND THOUGHT THIS WAS A NOTE ABOUT WRITER'S BLOCK**

Dex: Yeah, because it is.

 **BW: Shut it Dizznee, this is obviously a react. Look at the format. Such a pleasant surprise for them.**

Sophie: I don't know...

Fitz: I highly doubt they care that much.

 **BW: It's not like I'm telling them generic things to try and convince them that I've wanted to do this for a long time instead of saying the truth.**

Tam: What's the truth?

 **BW: That I'm super effing lazy.**

Linh: *patting BW's back* I'm sure you wanted to update.

 **BW: *sniff* I really did have writer's block. *turns to the readers* Forgive meeee**

Keefe: They shall never.

 **BW: Why not?!**

Keefe: You've haven't updated any other stories besides Love Plus One. This is literally the easiest story to update. And it isn't even an actual react.

 **BW: Says you. Sophie how do you feel about writer's block?**

Sophie: Uh...it...sucks?

 **BW: AWESOME! AMAZING ANSWER! SO RIVETING! BEHOLD MY WRITING GENIUS!**

Sophie: What writing genius? I just talked.

Tam: *groans* We are not doing that again.

 **BW: shush Bangs Boy. Alright. Writers block sucks. LET'S HAVE A SHIP VOTE WAR. COMMENT WITH YOUR FAVORITE SOPHIE SHIP! THE NEXT REACT WILL BE BASED AROUND THAT SHIP!**

Sophie: This is ridiculous. You're such a clickbaiter.

 **BW: *ignores Sophie* COME ON KEEFOSTER FANS I HATE SOPHITZ DON'T MAKE ME WRITE IT**

Ro: I SUPPORT THIS! GO GO GO! VOTE VOTE VOTE!

Grady: NO! VOTE FOR SOPHITZ! DON'T YOU DARE WRITE ABOUT _THAT BOY_. IF SOPHITZ WINS BW IS OBLIGATED TO WRITE A GOOD SHIP ABOUT IT BECAUSE HER MORALS ARE JUST GOOD LIKE THAT

 **BW: unfortunately i love all you guys and will respect your wishes (but that doesn't' stop me from rooting for Keefoster)**


	56. Princes

**Seriously you guys. Seriously. Sophitz won by ONE point. Keefoster was going strong but then A BUNCH OF SOPHITZERS STOLE THE SHOW. COUNTRY-FANGIRL YOU HAVE BETRAYED ME!**

 **Also, LEGACY COVER EVERYONE? Tbh I when I first saw it I was a little scared, like "oh shishkabobs, Sophie turned evil." And I mean...both Keefe and I Fitz on the cover? Really Shannon? If Sophitiz is MOMENTARILY canon, I better be drowning in adorable Keefe pining and stolen cute little moments during Legacy. KEEFOSTER IS STILL HAPPENING I WILL GO DOWN WITH MY FREAKING SHIP. I DISLIKE YOU ALL FOR MAKING ME WRITE SOPHITZ**

 **But I'll do it, because like I said, I love ya all.**

 **-Princes**

 **BW: *in a corner sobbing***

Sophie: Uh...are you okay?

 **BW: *mumbling to herself* How could they do this? They know I ship Keefoster. I'm betraying my ship...I'm on the princely side. *Sobs harder* I LIKE BAD BOYS NOT PRINCES**

Keefe: Same tbh

Sophie: why are you talking like that?

Keefe: wat? it's nbd

Sophie: Stop

Keefe: np

Sophie: No. Go away

Keefe: BRB TTYL ILY

Sophie: STOP-wait i love you?

 **BW: *stands up* *wipes away her tears* *walks to Keefe* *shoves him out a window***

Biana: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?

Sophie: YOU JUST MURDERED HIM

 **BW: *solemnly* It had to be done.**

Sophie: *sobbing into Fitz's shoulder* How could she?

*everyone else has tears in their eyes*

Tam: *confidently* Don't worry, he'll be fine.

Linh: *narrows eyes* How do you know?

Tam: *looks off into the distance eerily* I just do.

Dex: What aren't you telling us?

Biana: Yeah, what are you hiding?

Tam: *sighing*

 **BW: Don't do it Tam.**

Tam: We're all...

 **BW: Tam...**

Tam: only on the first floor.

Keefe: *muffled from the other side of the door* Could you guys let me back in?

 **BW: NO! I HAVE LET YOU GO!**

Sophie: Can't you just-

 **BW: ON WITH THE REACT!**

Fitz: *arm around Sophie's shoulder* Might as well.

Sophie: Fine. So, are we discussing Disney princes or real life princes?

 **BW: Whatever you want.**

Sophie: Disney princes it is.

Fitz: *eyes sparkling* So what exactly is a Disney prince?

Sophie: Well they, uh, they...uh...have pretty...eyes?

Fitz: Oh? *smiles* What else do they have?

Sophie: *dreamily* Really nice smiles?

Fitz: *laughs**runs his hand through his hair* What else?

Sophie: *squeaking* Great hair.

Keefe: *muffled* I'M A DISNEY PRINCE! I'M A DISNEY PRINCE!

 **BW: *throws her shoe at the door* SHUT UP KEEFE! YOUR VOICE MAKES MY HEART HURT**

Sophie: *ignoring the commotion* They're also super chivalrous.

 **BW: *throwing herself to the ground in a heap* JUST LET HIM IN SOPHIE I CAN'T TAKE IT**

Sophie: Oh! Sure, I'll- *begins walking* *trips*

Fitz: *catches her* Uh-oh, I guess you could say...

 **BW: Please God no...**

Fitz: You _fell_ for me. *scoops Sophie in his arms*

Dex: *gags*

Sophie: W-what are you doing?

Fitz: I'm just worried you're going to fall even more, so I'm going to hold you and keep you close.

Sophie: Fitz...

Fitz: Sophie...

*beautiful music plays* *they lean closer* *their lips are an inch apart...

Keefe: I'M COMING DON'T WORRY BW I'M HERE I'M-*trips and falls* *knocks into Sophie and Fitz**they fall over* *Sophie lands on Fitz**their mouths are touching*

~Five minutes later~

Biana: Are they still going at it?

 **BW: *whispering incoherently and rocking back and forth***

Keefe: I hate Sophitz.

 **DIDN'T THINK I'D ACTUALLY MAKE THEM KISS, DID YA? TOLD YOU I LOVE YOU! NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME I MUST UNDERTAKE THE PROPER PURIFICATION RITUALS TO CLEANSE MYSELF OF THE SOPHITZ**


End file.
